Frozen World, Burning Desires
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Set in Viking era Norway. Chris J. Matt H. Jeff H. and others. /Complete\\
1. Chapter 1

The oars slipped through the water silently as the bow of the long boat cut neatly through the mirror like surface; leaving not so much as a ripple to mark to it's passing. On the deck they stood silently; the mist of the early morning collecting and dampening their golden manes—and in one exception, the burnish copper of another. He stood off towards the side, his blue eyes marking every boulder; every tree that dotted the shore. It was nearing autumn, a rather ill fated time for raiding, but their leader had assured them that it wasn't too far and that they'd make it back before the water froze in the fjord. He pulled his mantel around him, his blood starting to sing with the knowledge that before the sun made it's appearance there would be countless bodies at his feet—some begging for mercy and some already cooling as their pleading was met with a sharp thrust of his sword.

The hull of the boat scraped against the sandy bedrock and silt on the shore and as quietly as they could they disembarked; each man checking their weapons before hopping down into the soft sand. Their leader held up his hand, his honey eyes molten as he looked over the assembled mass of bodies. He lived up to his name; hunting came easily to him, whether it was animal or human prey that he tracked.

"The village isn't too far. They start harvesting this week, so only the women and old men are there." He swung his shaggy head towards the rising sun and motioned for them to follow.

They moved silently through the trees and thick brush, each man treading as quietly as they could with the dry shells of once vibrant leaves disintegrating under their leather clad feet with soft rustles. The smell of burning wood wafted to their noses and they fanned out; planning on taking the small village by surprise on all sides. Before they moved in for the attack, the priest stoped and offered a prayer to the gods for their safety; his ice blue eyes gleaming in the dull light of the coming dawn. The serene look slips from his face and his lips pull back from teeth; showing off a gap put there by his own brother during a scuffle they had as children.

Hunter nodded his head and signaled to the others. As silent as death during the winter they swept into the village, cutting down anything that moved in resistance. His blue eyes roamed the scene; cutting away from the auburn haired man as he raped a pregnant mother; beating her mercilessly in the process. Two shadowy figures leapt at him and he howled as the darkest one brought a glinting piece of steel down into his back. The other was lithe; as light as the warrior was dark and he pulled the bleeding and nearly unconscious woman to safety. Dark curls bounced wildly as he snarled and kept his attack up; bringing the steel balde down again and again into the auburn haired man, not caring where it struck as long as blood flowed in the wake of each slash. Making way to his fallen brother in arms he yanked the dark wraith up, tossing him back and growling as he pounced on top of him.

They struggled on the ground; snarling like wild dogs as they clawed and swung, fingers ripping skin and dislodging clumps of hair. Finally he was able to get him subdued with a resounding blow to the head. He drew his knife from his belt and moved to slash the fighters' throat but was stopped by a blow to the back of his head. He pitched to the side, the knife clattering away on the stone street. Before him stood the lithe shadow; his green eyes blazing as he helped the other stand. He tried to make a retreat as the green eyed hellion pulled the dark wraith to his feet. He didn't make it too far. As one they converged on him and pinned him to the ground, the one he had tangled with wrapping his smooth hands around his throat. He was immediately lost in the burning hate that radiated from the dark eyes.

"Why are you here? Why us?" He snarled, slamming his captives head against the ground.

Before he could utter one word the man on top of him was ripped away. Hunter held his hand out and helped him stand, blood coating his hands up to his elbows with splatter speckling his face. The village was eerily quiet and he looked around, surprised to see everyone congregated near them. The priest and his brother were talking in low tones as they regarded the two that Hunter had pulled off of him. Hunter drew his knife and held it out to him, snarling.

"Kill them."

The two men were forced to kneel. Though they looked humbled they snarled and fought; protesting loudly in the silence. Voices damning them all to hell and vowing revenge for the fallen bodies that littered the ground and dyed the tan dust crimson. The loudest was the one he had rolled on the ground on with, his deep voice ringing as he laid curse upon curse on their heads. Not that it mattered, only he and Adam spoke their language; after all at one time they too had been from this area. He stepped forwards and grabbed the dark haired one first, wrenching his head back. Blue and brown eyes locked; both smoldering, one in anger and the other is barely controlled lust as he took in the rapidly rising and falling chest. The knife fell from his hand and yanked him up, pulling him close and growling in his face. He swallowed; knowing what should have been done but unable to bring himself to humble the man the way it was customary for them to do.

"Do you accept that you have been beaten?" He forced out between clenched teeth.

"No." It was hissed, his voice laden with venom.

"Christopher, dispatch of him."

"No." Christopher turned and looked at Hunter, his eyes gleaming. "There's too much fight in him."

Hunter stepped up and grabbed the young man's face in his large hand, turning it this way and that to observe the way the light played on the chiseled features. He jerked his head away and spat in Hunter's face. Everyone stilled; their breaths held as they awaited the killing blow. Instead they startled when they heard him laugh.

"You're right. He'll make the perfect addition to my household." Hunter pushed him back into the priest and grabbed the lithe blonde that was still struggling against his captor. "You on the other hand, won't be so lucky." Hunter raised his knife again, but before the cold steel could draw crimson against the creamy white skin the priest grabbed his wrist.

"No, he is to be spared." He said quietly.

"Why?"

The priest roughly grabbed the blonde's hair and pulled it away, exposing the intricate design that ran from the base of his skull down into his shirt.

"He's been touched by the God's. To kill him will bring their wrath upon us."

Hunter nodded and moved back, surveying the ones that had been spared. They were all huddled together; frightened looks frozen on their faces as he moved close. One shrank back, his blue eyes wide as Hunter approached. His eyes darted to the two standing tall; it was apparent that the brown haired warrior and the blonde nymph were leaders of some sort to the village. Hunter grabbed the blue eyed, dark haired man and yanked him hard; smiling as he yelped in pain and collided with his chest. The warrior snapped and attempted to lunge at Hunter but the priest restrained him; his cold eyes glinting with laughter and malice.

"Adam, Mark." The auburn haired man and a blonde with startling blue eyes stepped forwards; their eyes hard as they waited for Hunter's command. "Take them to the ship and secure them."

Soon they were back aboard, the captives stored below with their hands and feet shackled and their mouths gagged with pieces of moldy cloth found in the recesses of the hull. The boat once more cutting cleanly through the water, nothing marking their presence but the smoke curling from the destroyed village. On deck each raider took turns visiting the captives; dominating them and leaving covered in blood and seed; physical proof of their reduced status. The only two that were left alone were the two fighters. Their glares and the words of the priest ringing in the other Viking's heads enough to grant them immunity from the raping of their fellow villagers. After dark Christopher snuck below, stealing quietly through the sleeping captives till he stood in front of the dark haired wild cat. Even in slumber he was beautiful and Christopher found himself possessed with the need to humble him; to make him submit to his will.

Roughly he grabbed him by the hair, yanking him up from his pallet on the floor. The man gasped and his eyes snapped open; a muffled hiss leaving his full lips when his chocolate orbs; glittering even in the dark gloominess, landed on Christopher.

"If you will go willingly with me, I won't subject you to what your village mates have been subjected too." He hissed quietly as he removed the gag from his mouth.

"I'll go nowhere with you willingly." He growled, trying to get free even though his hands were bound.

"Have it your way then. Let them watch as I take you like the cowardly woman that you are."

Christopher grabbed the top of his tight trousers, ripping them down violently. The young man whimpered before growling and twisting to the left; his need for survival so strong that he was still fighting despite being at the disadvantage. His resistance only served to ignite Christopher's blood, making him groan as he captured the man's lips and forced his tongue into his mouth. When he pulled away Christopher seen blood painting his lips a deep ruby color, the faint moonlight catching it and making it glitter. Whose blood it was he couldn't tell, but it only added to the wild picture that he painted; deep, dark tresses strewn wildly about his face, eyes glittering and blood glistening in the darkness. Christopher all but ripped his wool leggings down and with one hard thrust impaled the bound man, drinking in the pained cry that wrenched itself from his lips. The rocking of the boat enhanced Christopher's hard thrusts and it wasn't long before he emptied himself into his unwilling lover. Without waiting for himself to soften he pulled out and used the young man's ruined pants to clean the blood from his still twitching member.

There were tears in the corners of the captive's eyes, trailing down his cheeks to land silently on the slick wood flooring. He was still painfully erect and Christopher's eyes were drawn to the head that was covered in pearly white liquid. Before thinking about what he was doing, he bent his head and licked it away; bringing a tormented gasp from him. His hips bucked up and Christopher found his throat filled with the heavy organ as it twitched and throbbed. Christopher tried to back away but he found himself locked in by the man's strong legs. He struggled, gasping around the thick length; his eyes wide as the captive took control of the situation. He started bucking wildly, each thrust going deeper and deeper until he came with a cry; his scalding hot seed slipping down Christopher's throat. With one last thrust he unlocked his legs and Christopher stumbled back; spitting and gagging to bring up the slimy mess that was still trickling down his throat and settling in his stomach like a heavy stone.

The noise roused the blonde man tied next to him, his green eyes dull as he shook his head to clear the lingering shackles of sleep that clung to his brain. Christopher could see his jaw working around the gag and he sunk back into the inky blackness as the dark haired man scooted over and curled around him protectively. He started to whisper in the darkness, whether to lull the other man back to sleep or not Christopher didn't know and didn't stick around to find out. Back up on the top deck he stood, letting the cool autumn air whip around him; hoping that it would help calm his now raging thoughts. He had gone down with the intent to humble the fighter; to get some measure of payback but was shown that even when the odds were against him he still managed to turn the tables.

As the sun peeked over the hills Christopher's eyes were drooping closed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up, nodding as Adam sat down besides him, his eyes glowing as he looked at the pale pinks and oranges that were painting the sky as the sun began to make it's trip upwards. No words were exchanged, but then again between them they didn't need words.

"It bothered you didn't it?" Adam asked softly, his head turning slightly so that he could look at Chris' from the corner of his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chris growled.

"Is that why you waited for everyone to sleep before taking him?"

Chris closed his eyes, his own brutal capture and rape playing once more before his eyes. It wasn't that long ago that he had been in the dark warrior's position, no longer free and little more than a dog in the eyes of his Viking captors.

_He had been working in the field when he heard the sound of screaming coming from town. He dropped his hoe and raced as fast as he could, tripping and scrapping the palms of his hands raw on the uneven ground. As neared the outskirts he could see smoke billowing towards the sky like grey fingers grasping at something that was just out of reach. A high pitched squeal made him jump and whirl around. There in an alley his sister was pinned up against the wall, a burly brown haired man slammed into her over and over again. It was only later as he lay in a pool of mixed seed and his own blood that he learned that the man was a priest. _

"I've never….debased any of the one's I've taken captive." Adam whispered as he reached up and felt his throat were faint marks marred the skin from the leather collars that had proclaimed their status to all and sundry.

"H-he was my first." Christopher admitted, his mind coming back from the past and shutting out the screams of his family as they died while he had fought to save the.

They lapsed into silence, each one lost to the ghosts of their past as the boat drifted on the bobbing surf.


	2. Chapter 2

_He writhed in pain as he was taken once more brutally, more blood slipping from his body as the man over him thrust and withdrew; the large head of his sex causing a burn that intensified with each stroke until his body felt as if it were burning from the inside out._

"_Be quiet dog."_

_His head snapped to the side from the force of the blow but he couldn't help the whimpers and sobs that left his throat. With a loud cry the burly man—their priest—shuddered and coated his stinging and throbbing insides with his thick seed. The salty release causing the internal hell to increase ten fold until he wanted to pass out from the pain. He pulled out and ran a hand through his sweaty hair; his blue eyes glazed with spent passion. Christopher wasn't given time to rest before the man's brother impaled him; impatient from watching and hard with need. He was slightly gentler; running his hands over Christopher's abdomen and down his arm's almost lovingly as he thrust in and out slowly._

_It seemed to go on forever; each man in the raiding party taking their turns until Christopher couldn't tell one from the other. Not that it mattered, he closed his eyes; praying for death._

Christopher jerked, a strangled and pitiful cry breaking into his slumber. It was only after he ran his hand over his golden locks found them and his face slick with sweat that he realized that the cry had come from his own throat. Besides him Adam was twitching, his eyes moving rapidly behind the lids. A choked cry left his lips and Christopher reached over and shook him awake; his eyes darting around the deck to see if anyone had over heard the moment of weakness from them. Even though they had been freed for over a year they were still looked on with derision by some of the others. Adam blinked awake slowly as he drew the sleeve of his cobalt tunic across his eyes to clean them; a single tear escaping and landing wetly on the already slick wood of the deck.

A cry went up from the helm and both men jumped; surging to their feet with their eyes fastened on the dark smudge of land that had seemingly appeared from no where. The rest of the day was spent in a flurry of activity, both Christopher and Adam taking up oars to help speed the boat towards land. Just as the sun turned possession of the sky over to the moon the hull of the boat scraped against the rocky shore; finally coming to rest in the sand. From a grassy hill loud cheering rent the night air as flaming torches flickered and bobbed while their owners ran down towards the boat. It was a joyous reunion as wives greeted and clung to the lips of their husbands and children grabbed held tight to legs; begging to be swung up in strong arms and whirled about in circles.

Amidst the happy confusion the new thralls were escorted from the boat; each one fitted with the collars of their new status and handed to the first man to call ownership. All seemed broken; the fight and spirit left discarded on the ravaged shores of their home and in the dried puddles of blood on the boat. That was until the last two were brought up. A hush went through the women; many eyes wandering over the practically nude form of the dark haired warrior and his green eyed companion—his brother as Adam had found out when he had taken them their allotted amount of food. He snarled; the sound as wild as he looked, as the priest approached him with his collar. Had his hands not been bound Christopher was sure that the bald man would have been taken down.

"Glenn." The priest stopped and looked over at Hunter, his eyes questioning the interruption. "Leave him, collar the other for now."

Glenn nodded and moved over to the other one, speaking lowly as he cuffed his neck; pulling the leather band tight until Christopher feared that the young man was going to be choked. Hunter broke away from his wife's embrace, one of his daughters sitting astride his shoulder as he came to confront the two proud men.

"Such fight, still present even after being defeated is a wonderful attribute. But I warn you, it will not be tolerated in my home."

The dark haired man looked at Christopher, pinning him with his flickering orbs. It was clear to see that he didn't understand the language so Christopher translated it quickly; feeling his cheeks grow warm as those around him snorted under their breath. The proud man's eyes widened and he spat at Hunter's feet, snarling as he barked out his answer.

"Tell him that I'll never serve him. That I'd rather see his body impaled upon a spike as his entrails spill from his body from a wound inflicted by my own hand." He growled, his eyes glinting with barely suppressed rage.

Christopher heard a gasp come from Adam and he back handed the thrall before Adam could tell Hunter what was said. The man's head snapped to the side and he lunged, either forgetting that he was still bound or not caring. Christopher dodged him and sent him to the ground where he planted a foot to the middle of his spine; pressing hard snarling loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You do not speak to the boendr that way. I should kill you for such insolence."

The grounded man bucked and writhed, hurling insult after insult at those around him; his eyes now fairly glimmering with madness. Christopher and grabbed him from the ground by the scruff of his torn and bloodied tunic; curling his lip as though it offended him to be touching such a lowly specimen of life even though he had been one not that long ago.

"What did he say Christopher?" Hunter inquired, his eyes shining like honey in a sunlit jar.

With a stutter in his voice he repeated what the captive had said, wincing as Hunter back handed him as well; splitting the man's lip and spilling fresh blood onto his clothing. However instead of drawing his sword or knife to land the killing blow he laughed once more and backed away.

"Take him and blonde waif to the house. They'll be taught their place one way or another." He boomed as he drew his wife in for a kiss then turned away; leading everyone back to the long house for a celebration that everyone knew would last well into the morning if not into the next day.

Christopher and Glenn dragged the two behind them, leather leashes pulled taunt as they tried to fight. More than once Glenn muttered under his breath about what he'd rather do to them; grinning when Christopher would translate and their faces would pale slightly. As they slowly worked their way towards the great long house that sat atop the hill Christopher finally learned the names of the two warriors. Matthew and Jeffrey, although which was which he had no idea; he fought hard to keep his mind and eyes off of them—or rather the dark haired devil that seemed to have a death wish. Once inside the lodging Christopher and Glenn yanked the thralls to the cooking area and threw them to the flagstone floor, grinning as they both popped back up in a fighting stance.

It was silent stand off, both sets of men unmoving with mouths set in hard lines. It wasn't long before Hunter joined them; freshly bathed and dressed in his finest silk and wool clothing. His long blonde hair was pulled back into a simple bundle at the base of his neck and around his throat glittered several golden chains; speaking silently of his wealth and influence. In his hands were two dun brown woolen tunics with undyed trousers and lengths of leather for the thrall's feet. He tossed them to the ground and commanded them to dress, frowning when neither man moved. He turned to Christopher and raised an eyebrow, mirth dancing in the depths of his eyes.

"They do not understand what you say sire." He said with a bowed head.

"Translate for me then." Hunter said as he looked back at them. "Tell them that they will not come before those of my household looking unfit even to tend to the horses." Quickly Christopher translated, putting a sneer in his voice for added measure.

"I'd rather feed myself to the wolves before putting on these….slaves garments."

The brown haired one kicked away the offered clothing, pulling his lips back in a disgusted grimace as he stared Hunter down fearlessly. Besides him his brother started to undress, his head bowed submissively but his eyes snapping emerald fire. Before Chris could relay the message to Hunter the green eyed one spoke; turning his head to face his companion.

"Matthew, they've given us clothing to ward off the cold wind that whips through here. We should not be as picky as to what it looks like."

"Jeffrey!" He snapped, his mouth open in surprise. "If we put those on we are little more than slaves."

"Better a slave then dead." Christopher threw in. "Besides, Hunter is not a cruel master."

"And what would you know about it?" Matthew snarled as he snatched the clothing from the ground.

"Enough to know that it can be much worse."

Even though Hunter didn't know what was being said between the three men he smiled when it seemed like they were settling down cooperating. He patted Christopher on the back and beckoned Glenn to follow him; leaving Christopher in complete control of the two men. After much arguing and several backhands he managed to get them started serving the ale. The first trip around the room had Christopher on edge; while it seemed that Jeffrey would settle in nicely his brother could barely refrain from snarling at each man he stopped at. Soon everything was running smoothly and Christopher relaxed, his eyes tracking the two thralls around the room from his spot against the wall. He lifted his cup to signal one over and was pleased to see the blonde headed Jeffrey hurrying to fulfill his duty.

A moment later however the peace was shattered when Matthew took the tankard he had in his hand and slammed against Mark's head; covering the auburn haired man in the brew then spitting on him. The hall fell silent as Mark rose from his seat; nearly towering over the younger man, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Mark wasn't known to be a forgiving man and Christopher immediately feared the worst; he had numerous of times found himself on the receiving end of Mark's fists and knew the damage that they could inflict. He set his cup on the bench and hurried over; situating himself between the two men, his face set in a scowl as he jerked Matthew by the collar around his neck.

"Take your seat Mark. I'll deal with him." Christopher growled.

Hunter by that time had joined them, his eyes hard as he scowled at Matthew. He grabbed a hold of Matthew's hair and pulled hard; bringing a yelp from the dark haired man followed by a snarl. Mark moved back, a smirk on his face as he readied himself for what he hoped was a good thrall beating. Hunter pulled Matthew to the middle of the room and stripped him down to his trousers; signaling for someone to bring him the long leather leash that he and Jeffrey had been lead in on as he had Adam and Mark hold one of Matthew's arms. Christopher hurried over, the heavy leather wrapped around his forearm and trailing the ground like a tail. He handed it over, closing his eyes as the first lash was laid across Matthew's back. Jeffrey tried to intercept, but was restrained by Glenn; his green eyes weeping even though his brother had made no sound. It continued, Christopher's eyes flying open when a ragged scream filled the air.

Matthew's back was raw; brilliant bright red against the stark white cream of his skin. There was no blood; the leash was too thick to have caused no more than the large welts that cris-crossed his back. His head was hung, his curls soaked with sweat from his exertion sticking to his face and neck. Jeffrey was limp in Glenn's hands, his face drenched in tears and blood flowing freely from his lip where he bit through to stifle his cries. Hunter moved back and handed the leash to Christopher then motioned for Adam and Mark to let go of Matthew and move away. He fell to the floor; crying out as the jolt of hitting the floor ran through his body.

"Remove him from the room." Hunter commanded as he reclaimed his seat at the high table; taking a long pull from his cup.

Christopher nodded and moved over to the fallen man; pulling him to his feet then from the room. Jeffrey tore himself from Glenn's grasp and trailed after, his breathing ragged as sobs intermittently erupted from him. Once back in the kitchen area Christopher lowered Matthew onto a chair and bent him foreward; hissing as Matthew groaned in pain. Jeffrey dropped to his knees in front of his brother and gripped his hands, murmuring lowly to him. Christopher left them like that while he took Matthew's discarded shirt and dunked it into the rain barrel that stood just outside the door. The water was ice cold but he knew from experience that it would feel good against the abused flesh.

"Hold him still." He said to Jeffrey.

The blonde man nodded and wrapped his arms around Matthew's shoulders, pressing his face into the mass of dark curls. With a nervousness that he pushed away he laid the nearly frozen garment across Matthew's back; jerking his hand back when he jumped and bellowed, the sound echoing in the tiny room.

"Shh, let the water cool the skin." Christopher said lowly as he pulled the shirt away and flipped it over so that it was cool against the skin again.

After awhile the skin lost the bright, almost blood red color but Christopher knew without a doubt that there would be bruising and stiffness. The brothers stayed the rest of the night in the kitchen, a couple of the other thralls taking their places. As the sun greeted the early morn its pale gold fingers found the three men sleep in the kitchen. Two wrapped around one another protectively and the other close enough to wrap his fingers in silken dark threads.


	3. Chapter 3

Days turned to weeks and during the tireless hours that never seemed to draw to a close Christopher found himself the sole task master of Matthew and Jeffrey. There was never a day that passed that he didn't find himself taking Matthew to task for some wrong he committed against another; whether it be a fellow thrall or one of other Vikings that frequented Hunter's hall. Adam would drift in and out, but often times Christopher would have to chase him away because he was distracting Jeffrey from his work; sending the compliant blonde sultry looks and teasing smiles.

Winter was almost upon them, the days were shortening and the nights getting colder. Matthew and Jeffrey had taken up residence in the kitchen; sleeping by the hearth and reminding Christopher of a story he had heard once from skald about a young woman that made her home in the hearth. Every morning he would come in to find Matthew stretched out on his back, his dark curls tangled around his face with his brother lying on his chest; an arm thrown carelessly across his waist in slumber. It was in those times that Christopher allowed himself to look his fill at Matthew; tracing his strong jaw line with his eyes and mentally caressing the muscled arms that pulled and flexed so flawlessly as they harvested the crops.

He really was a beautiful specimen Matthew was and Christopher found himself many a times thinking about asking Hunter what his price would be. But he couldn't bring himself to separate the brothers, not when he knew how bad it hurt to be torn apart from his family. In the end he just settled for watching him and longing to delve into his warm, hard body once more. Only this time he wanted it to be because Matthew wanted it, because he begged for it. Although when the opportunity presented itself to make that longing a reality, Christopher couldn't stop himself from turning it in his favor.

The day had started off as normal, Christopher walking into the kitchen to find the brothers curled up like kittens next the hearth; the embers of the dying fire glowing dimly and emitting a tiny amount of heat. He took a minute to admire how the weak sun kissed their faces; making them seem younger and carefree before using the sole of his boot to shake their shoulders. Jeffrey was the first one away, rubbing sleep from his summer grass green eyes as he arched his back with a yawn that ended in a cough. He blinked up at Christopher and smiled, nodding his head before heading out the back door to take care of his morning toiletries. Matthew stayed curled on the floor, turning onto his side and hugging his knees to his chest to make up for the lack of warmth where his brother had been lying just moments before.

"Matthew." Christopher barked, this time poking the slumbering man with the toe of his boot.

The sharp nudge seemed to have penetrated his sleep and drug him back to consciousness and unlike his brother he greeted Christopher with a snarl as he stomped out the back door. With a sigh Christopher plopped down onto one of the stools at the island; plucking aimlessly at the day old bread trench that had been left over from the night before. He heard the sound of raised voices and quickly moved to the door; fearing that Matthew had once again gotten into a row with someone. But upon looking out he seen only Jeffrey and Matthew standing at the water basin, shivering as they splashed the nearly ice cold water onto their chest and faces.

"We should be at home tending to our own crops." Matthew bit out as he picked up a pitcher and dumped the water over his head, his teeth clattering from the cold but paying it no heed as he continued to rant. "But instead we're here tending to theirs while ours wither and rot in the ground." He pulled his sopping wet hair to the side and wrung it out, his strong hands twisting the silken threads before carelessly flinging them over his shoulder.

With his hair wet and sticking to his naked chest and throat Matthew looked like a siren; his dark and deadly beauty reeling Christopher in slowly; ensnaring his senses until he couldn't tell left from right nor up from down. At that moment he wanted nothing more than move behind the fearless warrior—proud still even after nearly a month in thralldom—and pull him against his body; pressing his aching length against the rounded backside that always seemed to be hugged by the trousers that he wore no matter what the size. Instead Christopher forced himself back into the kitchen, shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts; his sun ripened-wheat colored hair dancing about his face and obscuring his vision. A hacking cough interrupted his thoughts and Christopher looked up, watching as Jeffrey covered his mouth and coughed again; this time a wet gurgling expelling from his pale lips.

Matthew was behind him, alternately rubbing and pounding on his back; his dark eyes clouded with worry while his lips kicked up in an unconvincing smile. Jeffrey pushed his blonde hair from his face and Christopher could see sweat tricking down his cheeks, staining the homespun at his throat a dark brown. Christopher got up and moved over, lifting Jeffrey's chin up so that he could look deep into his eyes. The normally sparkling jewel like depths were dull and flat, the sockets ringed with a deep; raw red color. He hacked again and once more a wet, gagging sound filled the kitchen.

"Lay back down Jeffrey." Christopher commanded; dropping his hand from Jeffrey's face and taking a step back.

"What's wrong with him?' Matthew asked as he helped Jeffrey back down to their pallet; his voice for once not filled with hate when he spoke.

"He's sick, his body hasn't adapted to the cold." Christopher started to pace as he frantically tried to think of something.

Hunter would have no problem putting Jeffrey down if he over heard his hacking and gagging. Sounds like that coming from a person never boded well, yet as Christopher looked on while Matthew coddled and rocked his brother he knew that he didn't have the heart to tell him that. Soon the maids and cooks would be invading the kitchen and it would only a matter of time before word made it to Hunter that Jeffrey was sick. Christopher was in the middle of contemplating moving them both to his long house when Adam wandered in, smiling and leering at Jeffrey until the young man coughed; this time not stopping until four minutes later. His and Christopher's' eyes locked, both knowing that it wasn't going to end well for Jeffrey unless they could think of something. With a jerk of his head Christopher motioned for Adam to follow him out into the central dining area where neither Matthew nor Jeffrey could hear them.

"Chris." Adam started, lapsing into the nickname that only he called Christopher. "Hunter will put him death if he finds out. You know how he is about sickness near the family."

Christopher nodded, his eyes watching as Matthew moved past the door with a cup. "But what can we do? We can't abscond with them or else we'll be the one's put to death."

Adam was quiet for a moment, his brow furrowed in thought. "Wait a minute." He practically yelped as he turned wide-excited eyes to Christopher. "Would Hunter part with him?"

"Matthew assuredly, he's been nothing but a problem. But Jeffrey I'm not so sure; he's settled in rather good, doing what he's told when he's told to." Yet the more Christopher thought about it the better it sounded—until he realized that it meant splitting the brothers. "But Matthew won't be where Jeffrey isn't. Are you planning on taking him too?"

Just as Adam was getting ready to speak Hunter came striding into the room, his face set in an angry scowl; one of the kitchen thralls trailing behind him with a smug smile on his face. The uneasy feeling in Christopher's gut tripled and he had to fight hard to keep from flinching when Hunter stopped and stared at him; his eyes glowing angrily.

"Where's Matthew?" He bit out; his voice ringing throughout the room.

"In the kitchen."

Hunter pushed past them, growling as he entered in tiny space. Adam and Christopher shared a wide eyed look before trailing after the large man. They stood against the wall as Hunter hauled Matthew to his feet and pinned him against the jagged stone pillars of the hearth; his face mere inches from Matthews'. From the floor Jeffrey cried out, trying to drag himself to his feet so that he could help his brother but ended up doubled over as another round of coughing overtook his body. Matthew wiggled and tried to get free but Hunter held him there; snarling over his shoulder for the other thrall to come to him.

"Now," He growled, "Is what he says true? Have you been plotting against my family?" He demanded; shaking Matthew and hitting his head against the hard stone over and over again.

"N-n-no." Matthew stammered out, his eyes closed in pain from the repeated blows.

"I don't believe you."

Hunter flung Matthew to the ground and turned around, noticing for the first time Jeffrey sitting on the floor looking like a pale wraith; sweat now pouring down his face. His own face turned ashened and he moved back, putting as much space between himself and the sick man on the floor. His eyes flew to Christopher and Adam; snapping his words out quickly.

"Bind him for the auction block," He growled; pointing to Matthew, "And take him to the _village_."

Seeing as how the nearest village was more than a days ride Christopher and Adam knew that Hunter wanted Jeffrey taken out to the field and dispatched of. And that knowledge didn't sit well with them. Adam cleared his throat and stepped up, his head bowed respectively as he took a risk on asking Hunter if he could buy Jeffrey.

"Buy him? You want to buy a sick thrall?" Hunter asked incredibly; shaking his head when Adam nodded. "Take him, he is of no use to me." Hunter said with a wave of his hand.

"No!" Matthew bellowed; rising shakily to his feet. "You can't take him."

Christopher shook his head, even though the brothers had been there among them for nearly a month neither had picked up much of the language; preferring to converse in their own tongue.

"Get him ready for auction." Hunter repeated, glaring at the defiant man.

"Sire, what if I…were to take Matthew?" Christopher said hesitantly, bowing his head like Adam had and hoping that Hunter would grant him his desire as well.

Hunter raised a brow at him, perplexity written on his face. "Why would you want a stubborn thrall that would rather cut your throat in your sleep than quietly serve you?"

"He has a strong back, and when he puts it to use he can do the work of three or four thralls." Christopher said confidently; hoping that his cheeks weren't staining pink as not only Hunter stared but Adam and Matthew as well.

Hunter turned so that he could look at both Christopher and Matthew, his honeyed eyes flicking back and forth rapidly. Finally he nodded his head, turning his back to Matthew and staring straight at Christopher; extended his hand so that they could start the negotiations.

"Alright, but in return I want half of next years harvest."

Christopher smiled, his teeth dazzling in the dim kitchen. For Hunter to let Matthew go now with nothing on him was a testament to how badly he wanted him out of the long house. He pumped Hunter's hand twice then waited as Hunter went and grabbed the steel chains that would serve as leashes. He clipped them on and handed the ends to Christopher and Adam; demanded with a playful bark that they get their new property out of his home. With a grin Adam picked Jeffrey up; cradling him as one would a bride on the way to the wedding chamber and left the kitchen, stopping only long enough to grab a cloak to throw over the now shivering young man. The chain felt heavy in Christopher's hand and he looked from it to Matthew's face; trying hard to hide smile that wanted to erupt. The dark warrior was his now to do with what he pleased. He started towards the door that Adam had disappeared through but was jerked back suddenly; landing on his ass.

He scrambled to his feet and looked at Matthew. He was standing there, arms folded across his broad chest and his feet planted wide apart; his eyes burning as he glared. Chris yanked the chain and was rewarded with Matthew taking one stumbling step forwards. Hunter's booming laughter sounded and Christopher's face turned bright red. He moved over so that he was standing in front of Matthew and wrapped the chain around his hand and wrist so that there was only enough for Matthew to be four or five inches from him. He yanked it again; snapping Matthew's head forward and making the young man growl. They stood there for a moment, a silent stand off raging as Hunter looked on.

"I'm not as fair as Hunter. Do you not heed my orders I will beat you." Christopher growled; hoping that Matthew would believe him.

"Then you will beat me for I will not serve you."

Christopher growled and switched from the Norse tongue to the Celt dialect that Matthew and Jeffrey used. "Unless you come with me, you're going to the auction block and sold to the highest bidder. Then there won't be a way for you to see your brother again. Atleast with me he isn't too far away. You may visit him whenever you want."

The softness of his words seemed to shock Matthew; his full lips opened into an 'O' and he narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you do that for me? I am naught but a lowly slave."

"Because I know what family means. Now come before Hunter decides to change his mind."

Christopher tugged lightly on the chain and Matthew followed grudgingly; his face set in a confused scowl as he stared at Christophers' back. Once they were far enough from the long house, Christopher gave Matthew as much slack as the chain would allow; his lips twitching in a pleased smile that didn't go unnoticed by Matthew. However if the dark haired man knew why he was smiling he wouldn't have gone willingly with him.

The walk to Christopher's long house wasn't a long one and Matthew stood just inside the door as Christopher took the chain from his collar and tossed it into one of the corners; scaring an older woman that had just came from one of the partitioned off rooms.

"Master, I didn't hear you come in." She breathed, a hand pressed to her ample bosom as she balanced a large load of fire wood.

"Relax." He smiled and walked over; taking some of the firewood from her hands and helping her load the hearth.

"I see you have brought me a young body to work with." She said as he cast a wary eye over Matthew; making him straighten up under her scrutiny.

"Yes. His name is Matthew." He turned and looked at Matthew, beckoning him over with his hand. "Matthew this is Helga, she runs the long house when I'm not here." He bent and placed a kiss on her cheek; smiling as she batted him away with a playful growl; her wrinkled cheeks a fiery red color.

Matthew nodded and watched as they interacted, Christopher's reverence for the older woman evident in every move and every comment that he made. Matthew felt out of place and looked around the home; taking it all in like a sponge soaks up water. It was smaller than Hunter's hall but it seemed more home like. There were rugs on the stone floors and oiled bear skin on the windows to keep out the draft. His kitchen was little more than a hearth with a cauldron in the corner of the main room with a long table to the right that held the various cooking utensils. Along the walls were benches that were also covered with thick furs and it lead towards the back where there rooms partitioned off by stone walls with more furs serving as a means to close them off.

"Come with me, I'll show you your quarters." Christopher said; making Matthew jump from the sudden sound.

"He'll not bite my son. For all his bark master has no bite." Helga said when Matthew didn't follow behind Christopher.

Matthew turned and couldn't help but smile as she waved him away; a wooden spoon in her hand. He moved slowly, starting down the corridor; looking into each alcove. All seemed empty, nothing in the rooms but pallets made of furs with more furs on the ground to shield feet from the cold stone flooring. Near the end Christopher stood, holding open a curtain and motioning for Matthew to step inside. Like the other rooms it was sported a fur covered floor, but the pallet was raised from the floor and against the wall stood a low table that held a ceramic basin with a pitcher.

"Thank you." Matthew said lowly, his head bowed. "You said I could see my brother."

"And you may….tomorrow." Christopher held his hand up when Matthew started to argue. "Let your brother settle into his new surroundings. Adam is a good man, your brother is in good hands. As for you, take your time getting to know the house. The day after tomorrow you'll be serving and helping Helga with her daily duties."

Matthew nodded and Christopher turned to leave, but before he walked through the door way he pulled Matthew close and kissed him; slipping his tongue between his lips briefly before pulling away and leaving him alone. A little breathless Matthew sat down on the bed, touching his lips lightly as he stared at the floor another--more gripping feeling fluttering in his stomach. He tamped down on it and stretched out on the bed; rolling onto his side and closing his eyes, telling himself that nothing had changed. He still hated where he was and he still hated the people—well maybe not Helga—but he hated the rest of them. As he drifted off to sleep he didn't realize that his fingers were once more pressed against his lips or that they were curved in a slight smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew slept fitfully that night, tossing and turning as he dreamt of Christopher's hands and lips on him; drawing out the most exquisite pain that he could ever imagine. When dawn finally showed its face he was tangled in a fur; his hair lying wildly about him on his pillow. A soft hand on his shoulder had him sighing and he blinked his chocolate eyes open, sleep blurring the image in front of him until he thought that he was still dreaming. Hesitantly he reached out and wrapped his fingers around the hazy wrist; drawing its owner into bed with him. Unlike his other dreams, this vision of his master thrashed a bit, putting up a slight fight until Matthew growled and claimed his lips, thrusting his tongue into the warm cavern on his mouth as his hands slipped under his silken tunic.

Matthew's fingers brushed against the soft skin, pushing the tunic up until it was almost shoulder height then moving into the sun kissed tresses that were flowing freely around both their faces. In his other dreams Matthew was the one being dominated; but he was going to make this one end differently. He wasn't going to be the one whining and crying out into the bedding as his master took his pleasure; he was going to be the one doing the taking, ramming in again and again until they reached that beautiful plateau where their bodies and minds fractured and their throats screamed themselves raw while they tumbled into the dark abyss as one entity. He tugged lightly on his masters' hair and was rewarded with a soft moan that spurred him on until he ripped his starving lips away and fastened them onto the creamy expanse of his throat.

Hands pawed and pushed at his shoulders and the small jolts was enough to wake him up completely, a horrified expression on his face when he seen that Christopher was indeed in his bed; his hair a snarled mess and his tunic hiked up to his armpits from where Matthew had been caressing the smooth, strong chest. With a garbled yelp Matthew scooted down to the end of the bed and all but fell off, his lips still tingling from the hungry kisses that he pressed to Christopher's rose petal soft lips. He didn't know what had come over him, he had never wanted to taste another man before, yet even as he stood there he couldn't deny that he wanted more; wanted another taste of the treatment that he had gotten on the long boat. There was something about Christopher that had wormed its way into Matthew psyche in the short time they'd been around one another, and not even his own brother had known about the dreams that plagued him at night after the encounter on the boat or how he wanted another go round to see if he could once more dominate the proud Viking.

"I-I—" Matthew stuttered, his stomach telling him that he was about to be put to death for the sleep induced mistake.

Christopher pulled himself from the bed, straightening his clothing and quickly braiding his hair into one long plait; his blue eyes slightly clouded over. His mind was whirling faster with every beat of his heart; wanting Matthew to continue the delicious assault but knowing that now that he was awake that he'd be shown nothing but Matthew's contempt that he held for the entire Viking race. The poor boy looked like he was about to expire on the spot, his chest heaving and his kiss swollen lips parted as barely audible pants ghosted through. Working a neutral expression onto his face Christopher stepped close; inhaling Matthew's scent before speaking.

"You wanted to go see your brother this day, did you not?" Christopher asked; acting as though impassioned kisses never took place.

"Yes." Matthew nodded his head and dropped his eyes to the floor, unable to look to at him.

"Then get dressed. We'll leave after you've broken your fast."

Christopher then turned on his heel and left, the heavy fur flapping closed behind him silently. For a moment Matthew stood there, his mind trying to wrap itself around what had happened. He pressed his fingers to his lips; feeling the pleasant swelling that always followed a sound kissing and let a breathy sigh expel from them. With a mental shake he moved over to the spindle legged chair in the corner of the room and picked up the clothing that Christopher must had brought with him. It was still a simple homespun tunic but it was dyed a jewel tone blue and the trousers a light cream color. He ripped Hunter's homespun off and tossed it into another corner of the room; growling when the neck line caught on the leather collar cuffed about his throat. He took a moment and ran his finger over it; the smooth leather length feeling odd and heavy against his skin. His short nails grazed over it, scrabbling for something that could would release his throat from it's bound prison.

Towards the back of his neck was a smooth metal ring hooked through two holes punched in the leather. He growled as he then ran the palm of his hand over the still healing wound from where they linked the burning hot metal. Of course had he not moved he never would have gotten burned, but that fact didn't register with him. All that had filtered through his mind was that he was being held down with his breathing being choked out by someone behind him and the searing hot feel of white hot metal against his skin. The smell of burning flesh had him gagging through his screams, yet nothing had dulled the pain, nothing had stopped it. With a disgruntled growl he dropped his hand and stalked into the main room; softening his glare when he seen Helga standing in front of the hearth stirring something in the large black cauldron.

"Have a seat Matthew." She commanded; surprising Matthew. "Don't just stand there. Christopher wants you eat before you leave for Master Adam's hall."

She still hadn't turned around and Matthew cautiously took a seat on one of the stool by the long trestle table, wondering if maybe Helga possessed some type of magick that he should be worried about. When she finally turned around she had a serene smile on her face and in her hands a piping bowl of what looked to be oatmeal yet smelled vaguely of rotting fish. She sat it down and handed Matthew a spoon, smirking when it looked like he was going to politely push the offering away.

"The sooner you eat the sooner you can go see your brother."

Matthew wanted to fight, to childishly whine until she let him go without taking one bite of the fowl smelling glop in the bowl but judging by the look he was getting Matthew had the feeling that his protests would fall on deaf ears. He grimaced and dipped his spoon into the mixture; telling himself that it wouldn't kill him. As the spoon neared his lips he swallowed; the smell waft up and getting stronger with each passing second. Like a man being led to the gallows he closed his eyes and quickly stuck the spoon in his mouth, trying to get it down his throat with as little as possible touching his tongue. He heard laughter and opened his eyes, scowling around the spoon as Christopher leaned against the door frame for support.

"If you put honey on it, it tastes better." He managed to get out between guffaws.

Matthew shoveled more into his mouth, choking it back in his need to get away from the hall—away from the site of his humiliation. Soon the bowl was empty and he stood, forcing a smile as he walked over to where Christopher was leaning causally in the doorway; his head turned and his gaze locked on something out in the yard. Matthew coughed slightly to get his attention, his cheeks turning pinkish when the blonde man turned and pinned him with his eyes. Matthew dropped his eyes, his mind replaying the fevered kisses and heated groping. He jumped when Christopher placed a hand on his arm; his eyes narrowing as he yanked his arm away.

"Come Matthew; let's go check on your brother."

It was said with a resigned sigh and for a moment Matthew just stood there watching as Christopher started across the wilting lawn. When he turned around and looked back the sun shone from his sunny locks; lighting them up and making it seem as though he was shining from an internal light source. Christopher beckoned him forwards, calling out that if he really wanted to stay at the long house he was welcome to. Matthew hurried across the yard, his thoughts confused as he tried to make out what was going on. It was as though his body was rebelling on him and making him crave something that he had no business craving. As they headed across an empty field Matthew found his eyes drawn again and again to Christopher, more precisely his hips and the way they swayed when he walked. It was a rather feminine saunter that the blonde had but Matthew had to admit that it suited him.

He was so wrapped in his tumbling thoughts that he didn't realize at first that they had reached their destination. If fact it was Christopher muttering under his breath that alerted him and he looked over a frown creased his features; twisting them cruelly yet giving the blonde man an angry beauty. He wanted to ask and had even opened his mouth to do so but the door to the long house was tugged open and the bald priest was standing there, his heavy brow furrowed as he looked down at them. Matthew stiffened as he flicked his eyes up and down his form then switched his gaze to Christopher; leering at the blonde before speaking.

"Well, well. Seems like one thrall came to visit another, looks like some things never change."

At first Matthew thought that he was talking about him coming to see his brother but bit his lip when Christopher balled his fist at his side and growled. The action was a strange one and confused Matthew even more when Christopher batted away the large hand that reached up to cup his face.

"Still feisty I see."

"Let us pass Jacobs; we have urgent business to attend to."

Laughingly the tall man moved to the side, his blue eyes glinting with something other than the mirth that twisted his lips. Matthew felt his hackles rise as the quickly gripped Christopher's wrist and pulled him close; colliding him into the hard wall of his chest. Christopher didn't move, his face turned upwards as he swallowed hard and trembled. It was almost as if he were afraid of the bald man. Matthew stepped forwards, whether to intervene or not was never found out. From behind the priest another voice sounded, making them all turn and look. Adam was standing, his arms folded across his chest as he stared at the two men.

"What have I told you, there is to be no fighting in my hall. Not after the last one where you sent my cook into the cooking fire and the poor woman perished because no one could hear her screaming over the ruckus that you two were making."

He said it with such a straight face that Matthew's eyes widened as he pictured it. Christopher nodded and finally moved past the large man, calling softly over his shoulder for Matthew to follow him. Silently and with his head bowed he obeyed, telling himself that if he acted out in front of the vicious priest that he'd still meet his death this day. Barking laughter rang in the air and died out as he loped across the yard; disappearing from sight as the land dipped down. The two blondes embraced, small smiles on their faces as if they shared some big secret yet couldn't speak it aloud because of Matthew's presence. The dark haired man fidgeted, wanting to see his brother as soon as possible but not wanting to speak out of turn and be rewarded with a sound slap across the face.

"Adam, how fairs Jeffrey?" Christopher asked when they pulled apart; his hands resting on Adam's shoulders and causing a rather heated surge to pump through Matthew's veins.

"He's resting peacefully, come, he's in my quarters."

Christopher nodded and called for Matthew to follow; not bothering to turn around and acknowledge him. Adam's hall was very similar to Christophers although while Christopher had stone walls separating the rooms Adam had plain furs hung with benches lining the small alcoves instead of pallets like Christopher. At the end of a hall was a large wooden door and Adam pass through first, holding it open for Christopher and Matthew to walk through. The room was sparsely furnished, a hay stuffed mattress taking up a large portion of the area with a couple of sturdy looking rocking chair's sitting by the hearth. Matthew broke away from the two blondes and hurried over when he seen his brother sitting in one swathed in a fur with it pulled up around his ears. A cough racked his body and Matthew lightly touched him on the shoulder; worried that the priest's presence had been an ill omen.

As the brothers quietly talked Adam and Christopher left the room, neither man wanting to eavesdrop on something that they had no right doing. A buxom young blonde met them in the hall and smiled flirtatiously at Adam, dropping down in a deep curtsey before going on about her business. They talked in low tones as they moved out into the main hall; taking up seats on the raised dais that sat at one end of the hall.

"If I had known that Glen was here I would have waited until later to bring Matthew over to see his brother." Christopher said as he dropped his eyes to his tankard of ale that was clutched tightly in his hand.

"It is of no consequence Chris, he was here merely to check on Jeffrey; after all he is favored by their gods so he must keep a close eye on him." Adam looked down, shifting his tankard from hand to hand before speaking again. "You were his favorite."

Christopher nodded, memories of nights spent writhing in pain as blood seeped from his body flashing vividly before his eyes. Hunter might have treated him with respect the few times that they had engaged in such activities but he never begrudged his fellow Vikings from having their fun. Of all the thralls at that time he and Adam had been the most sought after; although for some reason they seen him as one that could weather more punishment than the taller, willowy blonde. With a forced smile he forced those memories back to the corner of his mind, willing them to stay put until the evening where the drink unlocked them once more and allowed him scream and curse them to the deepest parts of hell where they belonged. They fell quiet, each one once more thinking about a time not long ago that forever seemed to have happened just the day before.

Back in the master chamber Matthew sat at his brothers' feet, listening to him talk as though they had been parted for weeks instead of just a day. His voice was breathy and Matthew feared that the cold had settled into his chest and wouldn't leave until Jeffrey was as cold as the wind that blew at night. A coughing spasm wracked the young man's body and Matthew got up and leaned Jeffrey forwards, rubbing his hands up and down his spine; biting his lip in worry. As if Jeffrey could see his face he reached up and placed a hand on top of Matthew's when his strong hands were at his shoulders.

"What's the matter Matt? There's something troubling your mind other than this silly cough of mine."

Matthew moved back around and took his seat back at his brothers' feet, surprised at how observant he was even though his eyes were dulled by the sickness raging through his veins. Matthew dropped his eyes, his face turning red as he tried to think of a way to tell Jeffrey what had happened and how it started back on the boat and was flamed by an innocent touch of the lips. Jeffrey coughed again, a hollow sound ringing in the room and sounding eerily like a death knell.

"Jeff…." Matthew started, his throat closing around the words that he wanted to get off his chest before they strangled him. "I-I—"

"Matt, you're not really thinking of taking your master's life are you?" Jeffrey asked lowly, his fever glazed eyes darting to and fro.

"No Jeffrey, so far he's been ok. Nothing like Hunter with his off the wall demands and rules." Matthew said, a small smile kicking up the corners of his lips.

"Tell me about him Matty," The childish nickname was drowned out by another cough that no longer sounded hollow but sounded as if his brother had a mouth full of water.

"Where's your bed Jeff?"

"Adam's been letting me sleep in his bed, says that since this room has a hearth it'll help me get over this plague that has descended upon me."

Matthew helped his brother to his feet and steadied him as they walked the short distance; Jeffrey swaddled in a heavy like an elderly man. At the bed he helped Jeffrey lay down and pulled the cotton and furs up to his chin before taking a seat next to him, pulling Jeffrey over so that his head was lying in his lap. Gently; like he used to do when they were younger and Jeffrey would sneak into his bed after a bad dream, Matthew started to stroke his hair, his fingers massaging as he moved from the forehead to the base of his neck.

"I don't know what to say Jeffrey. He's soft spoken, not at all like how he was out in the fields. Yesterday when Adam brought you here he promised me that I could come see you when ever I wanted, so I guess you could call him kind." Matthew furrowed his brow as he thought back to the scene that he had witnessed between Christopher and the priest. "But I get the feeling that he's hiding something, that there's more to him than he lets show. His eyes show more hurt than I've ever seen, yet he works hard to conceal it." Soft breathing reached his ears and Matthew looked down; smiling when he seen Jeffrey had fallen asleep, his hand fisted in his tunic to keep him from leaving. "And he has the softest lips I've ever felt." He added quietly.

In the quiet the fire crackled loudly and Matthew stared into the brilliant flames; his mind wandering as he tried to sort out how he felt about his master and why he couldn't bring himself to hate him the same way he hated Hunter and the others. He started to grow drowsy and yawned, chastising himself for the insipid thoughts. As his lids closed slowly over his eyes he vowed that he was going to put as much distance between him and Christopher; if only for his own peace of mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Deep guttural hacking and gagging broke through Matthew's slumber and pulled him back into the world of consciousness. He ran the sleeve of his tunic over his sleep crusted eyes and yawned; arching his back and wincing at the pops and cracks that filled the air. Once he was more alert he looked around the master chamber, shivering as he realized that at some point during the night the fire had died and a cold wind had seeped into the large stone room. He eased from the bed, smiling wanly as his brother reached out and clutched for his shirt; a pout on his bloodless lips.

"Matty, don't leave me."

It was a cry that he had heard often from Jeffrey after their mother had passed and like every time before Matthew crept back into the bed and pressed a light kiss to Jeffrey's forehead murmuring lowly that he'd be right back. It must have placated him for Jeffrey whimpered and turned over, snuggling himself as deep into the furs as he could while a wheezed snore filled the room. Matthew didn't see any firewood in the room so he padded down the hall, peeking into each alcove to see if one served as a storage area. Cautiously he moved into the main hall, his eyes flicking back and forth before finally settling on the nice stacked pile sitting by the hearth. A snort drew his attention to the raised dais and he rolled his eyes when he seen both Adam and Christopher passed out, their heads pillowed by their arms. Ignoring them Matthew loaded his arms with the heavy wood and started back towards the master chamber; gasping and nearly dropping his load when he suddenly felt an arm on his shoulder. He whirled around, almost dropping the wood on his toes in his haste to see who had detained him.

"Be at ease. It is only I." Adam said, his voice slightly slurred.

Matthew nodded; taking a deep breath to calm the racing of his heart and they started back towards the chamber, neither man talking but both having questions swirling in their minds. Adam looked over and ran his eyes over Matthew's profile, admitting to himself that Christopher could have found himself infatuated with someone much, much worse. Silently they passed through the door, Adam heading straight to the bed and waking Jeffrey so that he could give him the vial of potion that his healer had left, and Matthew rebuilding the fire as he watched from the corner of his eye. Once the flames had been coaxed back into flickering, roaring life he moved back towards the bed intending on slipping back in next to his brother.

"Go Matthew, I shall watch over him for the rest of the night. Chris needs to be helped to his room; I fear that he has lost himself to his cups."

"But Sire…" Matthew started, his eyes glinting in the low light as his natural rebellious streak started to kick in.

"Matty, go." Said Jeffrey; his voice weak and sleepy.

"Jeff.."

"Go Matt, I'll see you in the morning before you leave." His sentence ended on a cough and Matthew bent down, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Good night Jeff."

When Matthew pulled away Jeffrey was already sleeping, his lips curling into a small smile as his hands fisted in the blankets and pulled them close. He stood there for a moment, just watching his brother sleep before turning and heading back towards the door. The sound of Adam's voice softly calling his name stopped him just before the door and he turned around.

"Be gentle with him Matthew. He's a lot more fragile than he looks."

Matthew wanted to question the cryptic statement but Adam climbed into bed and nestled against his brother, his eyes closing almost instantly. Confused Matthew turned and headed into the main hall, his eyes falling on Christopher still slumped over the great table; his hair curtaining his face as his head rested on his crossed arms. For a moment Matthew thought about leaving him there, it would serve the pompous jackass right. But even as the thought breezed through his mind Matthew knew he wouldn't do it, Christopher honestly had been nothing but kind to him and Jeffrey, only being heavy handed when the situation warranted it. Gently he shook Christopher's shoulder, hoping that that would be all it would take to wake the older man up. It wasn't. He snorted and buried his head further into his arms with a mumbled 'go away'.

"Master Christopher…" Matthew tried it again; shaking him harder that time.

Slowly he lifted his head, his eyes bloodshot and barely open as he looked up at Matthew. In his drunken haze he mistook the dark brown curls for the light brown mass that Glenn had sported long ago. With a savage cry he lashed out, losing his balance and toppling off his chair. Matthew bent down to help him up but Christopher batted his hand away, screaming drunkenly at him.

"Get away from me!"

"Master…"

"Away I said. I don't have to serve you anymore. I'm free now. FREE!"

Christopher scrambled to his feet, his eyes wide as he pushed Matthew; sending him flying backwards. Matthew's back collided hard with the stone flooring and he arched up, groaning pitifully yet all that Christopher seen was Glenn laying there, his blue eyes burning with lust as he licked his lips and beckoned Christopher towards him; telling him lowly that it wouldn't be so bad if he just listened and did what he wanted quietly. Just like so many times before Christopher bowed his head and obeyed; his mind telling him that that was all he was good for, a quick fuck during a feast or during the day because Glenn was one of the lustier Vikings. Stripping from his clothing slowly, tears slipped white hot from his eyes; scalding his cheeks and landing on his chest with wet 'plops'. He was so lost to the ghosts of his past that he didn't realize that it was Matthew he was straddling and kissing his throat as tears coursed down his face; bathing the younger man's confused face and making their skin slip wetly against one another. His fingers reached the hem of Matthew's tunic and as he went to draw it up over Matthew's head he fell forward, his ale finally catching up to him and dragging him back down into the depths of unconsciousness.

For a long moment Matthew just laid there, almost afraid to move lest he wake Christopher again. A loud snort like snore filled the room and cautiously Matthew slipped out from under the sleeping man, his brown eyes flicking over the nude form as he curled up on the frigid stone floor; whimpering like a dog that met the cruel end of his masters hand. He bit his lip and lifted the slumbering man, holding him against his chest as he headed down the hall to the partitioned off rooms. As gently as he could Matthew laid him on the bench, hoping he wouldn't roll off in the middle of the night but fearing he would anyways. Quickly he moved through the other rooms, gathering as many furs as he could and coming back to make a rough pallet for Christopher to sleep on. Once the drunken man was settled in the middle and covered Matthew slipped into another room, curling up on the bench and making himself as small as possible to keep warm.

****

Christopher groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position, holding his head as it threatened to split apart on him. The cool air hit his skin and made him shiver; confusing him even more. He remembered wearing clothing the night before but the more he tried to recall what happened the blurrier it got; images of Glenn and Matthew swirling together and becoming stronger until he had to race from the hall to empty the contents of his stomach. The cool grass greeted his knees and palms as he dropped down, gagging on the bile that rose and choked him until he coughed it out; as though by purging his body he could purge his mind of the nightmares that plagued him. Dawns pale fingers drifted over him, the light pinks and oranges blending together until they morphed into a blue so light it was almost white. The sound of grass slipping wetly against leather had him trembling and he forced a proud grin on his face. However it was only Adam that came up behind him, holding out his tunic so that he could atleast cover most of himself from sight.

"Come Chris, breakfast awaits us."

Silently they walked back towards the hall, Christopher pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes to try and drown out pressure and pounding in his head. They took seats at the raised dais, a short brown headed thrall setting two bowls in front of them and a pitcher of honey between them. Their bowls were half empty when Matthew and Jeffrey came into the main hall, Jeffrey leaning wobbly on Matthew while they talked lowly amongst themselves. The sight was one that had Christopher closing his eyes; replacing the two of them with himself and Adam.

"_Christopher……"_

"_I'm fine Adam. I swear."_

_But even as the words leaves his mouth both men know it's a lie. Glenn had unusually brutal with him the night before, his pained cries had rang through the hall; drowning out the sound of the yule festivities. Not a man there could say that they weren't sickened by the noise but no one said anything when the burly priest came out from the back room, a wide grin on his face and blood on his hands. Adam had been sitting in Mark's lap but darted off, not caring if he was to be punished for it; all that mattered was that he found Christopher and hopefully still breathing. The healer had been called after Adam pleaded with Hunter, tears falling freely as Christopher lay still on the ground, blood seeping from him slowly and forming a large puddle under him. There had been the fear that Glenn had done some internal damage and Christopher had bled nearly the entire night before it trickled to a stop. _

"_You should still be in bed. You're in no condition…."_

"_Adam, it was nothing." Christopher said batting his friends' hands away from him._

"_Nothing!?! Chris you almost died last night because that giant lummox. You can barely walk." _

_As if to prove his point Adam let go and watched as Christopher fought to steady himself; crying out when he pitched forward towards the floor. Adam quickly grabbed him, pulling Christopher into his arms and taking him swiftly back towards their quarters despite the smaller man's protests. Once he was in bed he ran his hands over Christopher's face; taking in the softness that was more suited to a woman than a man._

"_Adam.." Christopher's eyes were flashing at him, a sign that one of his famous temper tantrums was about to happen._

"_Rest Christopher, you have taken so much for me. So I shall take for you. Although I don't think any amount of work can make up for what you have a shouldered in my name."_

_Adam bent down and pressed his lips softly to Christophers' mingling their tongues before pulling away, his eyes shining with barely restrained tears as he watched the only person that really cared for him writhe in pain and cry out as he tried to find a position that didn't cause him more torment._

"_I'll be back later to check on you love."_

"I'll be back to check you Jeffrey."

The nearly identical sentence was enough to prod Christopher from his memories and he looked over, watching as Matthew set Jeffrey in a chair by the fire, draping a fur around his shoulders and getting him a bowl of barely porridge. Jeffrey turned his nose up and Christopher barely heard Matthew tell him that tasted better with honey. Matthew then moved about the hall, asking the cook if she needed any other help before getting himself a bowl of the foul smelling substance. The difference in Matthew was staggering, no surly looks, no snarls. It was as if something had moved into his body over the course of the evening. Once he was done eating he stood at the dais and waited for either Christopher or Adam to acknowledge him.

"Yes Matthew?"

"Just wondering if you were finished, m-master." The last word was said with a slight stutter like it was hard for him to force it past his lips.

"Matthew, there is no formality here." Adam said, kicking his lips up into a lopsided grin, "We are naught but Christopher and Adam."

"Yes sir."

The morning wore on, Christopher watching as Matthew spent most of his time sitting at Jeffrey's feet; both of them talking in low tones. The love between the brothers was palpable and Christopher didn't want to ruin it, but the evening was drawing nearer and he was certain that Helga was more than likely worrying about him. He drained his tankard, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his tunic and bid his farewell to Adam, calling out for Matthew to grab their cloaks and await him in the yard. He thought he seen the tell-tale flames in the young man's dark eyes but it was gone in less than a second when Jeffrey placed a hand on his arm. Matthew dipped his head and did as he was told, his lips moving wordlessly.

It wasn't long after that they started back, their footfalls muffled by the dying grass. A cool wind whipped against them, sending their hair into a wild array about their faces and their breath pluming around them. The sun was hanging low in the sky when the squat structure of the hall loomed into view and for once Christopher felt ill at ease to be there. Once the sun went down and Helga left he'd be left alone with Matthew and replays of the past morning were sure to flash past his closed lids; driving him crazy until he had to once more take the proud dark warrior. Christopher opened his mouth to offer Matthew a small dwelling that had sat on the edge of his property but snapped it back shut, deep down he wanted the unfettered access to the dark enigma he had purchased from Hunter.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed and Matthew did everything in his power to distance himself from Christopher; working late in the field to finish the harvest, visiting his brother—whom was slowly making a recovery—even volunteering to do some work for Adam. It was easy during the day to pretend to be surly and to snap at Christopher when asked to do something but at night—that was a different story. At night Matthew would pace his room, his mind in the room just on the other side his where Christopher laid—completely nude as Matthew had accidently found out—with furs wrapped around his body; caressing him in ways that made Matthew's mouth dry when he thought about it. Neither man broached subject of the morning where Matthew had practically assaulted him, and Matthew didn't bring up the night at Adam's; fearing that it would put more strain on the already gossamer relationship they had.

Although they didn't speak of it, it was always on Matthew's mind; whether it be the soft feel of Christopher's lips or the intoxicating way Christopher smelled, the feel of Christopher's hair and skin beneath his palms. So when Christopher had left for Hunters on his own Matthew breathed a sigh of relief. There really was nothing that needed to be done around the hall, Matthew had chopped firewood yesterday until his arms ached and even then he didn't stop until he was so tired that he drug himself into his room without eating. His stomach growled loudly and he smiled as he slipped into his clothing; cinching his belt tightly around his waist to keep the once form fitting pants on his hips.

Helga was at the hearth, alternately stirring the cauldron and checking on that weeks bread; prodding it lightly with her spoon every once and a while. Matthew moved around and dropped down into Christopher's chair, a habit he had adopted in order to press Christophers' buttons and make him angry at him. It didn't work. Christopher would just grin and move on down to another seat or he'd take his meals in his room. Matthew rested his feet on the smooth wooden table top and watched as Helga worked, surely she had been there long enough to be able to tell him why Christopher had nightmares in the dark of night that had him calling out and crying loudly. For the past two nights his breathy cries broke the silence and Matthew found himself wanting to rush into the room and comfort the obviously scared man; an impulse that he feared would be harder and harder to ignore as time wore on.

"Helga!" Matthew called out, smirking when she jumped slightly then turned to glare at him.

"Yes?"

"What do you know about Master Christopher?"

"I know enough." She said shortly as she turned back to the roaring fire.

"Well are you going to share with me?"

"Nay. What I know shouldn't be talked about unless it be by Master Christopher himself."

Her voice had taken on a rather gruff tone so Matthew let the subject drop even though his curiosity was peaked. It wasn't like her to clam up about anything, she loved to share stories—never gossip, because a woman doesn't gossip—and she loved to hear them as well.

"You know Matthew you and Master Christopher are very much alike." She said suddenly, turning her head to gage his reaction. "Very alike indeed."

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm a pompous loud mouth?" Matthew asked playfully as he got up to help Helga take the cauldron off the hook.

"Well, you be that too. But I'm speaking of things I shouldn't be. Just forget I've said anything." She mumbled.

A heavy handed knock on the wooden door had them both turning their heads and Matthew walked over, unconsciously scowling when he seen Glenn on the other side, Mark standing behind him.

"We've come to see Christopher. Go fetch your master." Glenn commanded as he and Mark moved into the hall and took seats on the dais.

"I'm sorry." Matthew gritted out, his guard up as Glenn flicked his eyes over the hall before resting on him. "But Master Christopher is at Master Hunter's this day."

"Well then, perhaps you can help us seeing as how you're Christopher's right hand man." Mark leered as his eyes roamed over Matthew. "Be gone gentlewoman, these are matters for men only."

"B-but surely my services will be needed, after all I'm sure that you both be hungry." Helga looked over at Matthew scared, her eyes wide as she tried not to think about what could happen should Matthew get out of hand.

"I believe this thrall knows what to do, now be gone." Glenn said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Helga nodded and grabbed her cloak, planning on getting to Hunter's quickly and coming back with Christopher before anything too awful happened. She hugged Matthew and scurried out the door, a deep sense of foreboding roiling in her stomach and wondering if she should stop by Adam's first and have him come over to keep things from getting out of hand.

Once the door shut Matthew stared at the high table, keeping his eyes away from Mark and Glenn's faces as Christopher had told him to. He swallowed as silence enveloped the hall and he risked looking at Mark; noting that the man's nose was flared and his eyes glittering darkly.

"Come here." Mark commanded; his voice gruff as he beckoned Matthew to him. "You struck me not to long ago." He growled when Matthew came close. "Do you remember?" His words were accentuated by him grabbing Matthew's hair and yanking his head back hard; making Matthew yelp.

"Y-yes sire, I remember." Matthew whimpered out, trying to ease the pain in his head and back at the awkward condition.

"I should have killed you, yet Hunter only wanted a beating and then Christopher had to save you from the slaver's block. I guess I should be glad." Mark yanked Matthew into his lap, his hand still wrapped in Matthew's hair and giving him control. "It made me realize how beautiful you are with your back arched in pain and screams coming from your mouth."

Matthew tried to work a scowl onto his face to hide the pain that was now shooting up and down his spine, but Mark just kept pulling his hair back as Glenn watched passively; his icy eyes flicking up and down his form with a pleased twist to his lips. Finally Matthew cried out, his back sending him excruciating messages to do something to ease the pressure before it snapped in two. The sound seemed to pacify Mark, he used his hold to fling Matthew to the ground, laughing as the dark haired man arched from the sudden change in posture and rolled around; his hips raised high in the air and his mouth open with hoarse groans emitting from his lips.

"I wonder what all Christopher has taught you." Glenn said off handedly as he moved down and covered Matthew's body with his own, "After all he was one of the best that Hunter ever had working in his hall."

Roughly he took Matthew lips, forcing his tongue deep into Matthew mouth as his large hands groped; surely leaving dark bruises in their wake. From his seat Mark watched, his green eyes glazing over as Glenn became rougher; tearing Matthew's lips with his teeth and biting down hard on the thundering pulse, drawing blood. Fruitlessly Matthew fought against the larger man, earning himself a hard cuff to the head. The blow snapped his head to the side and black spots danced in his peripheral vision; his pupil starting to dilate as blood seeped from the wound on his neck at an alarming speed.

"Maybe I should show you how your _Master_," The title was said mockingly, Glenn's lips pulled back from his teeth as he bit Matthew again; once more breaking skin and drawing blood, "liked to be handled."

The sound of ripping fabric filled the air but Matthew was too disoriented to do anything to stop what was happening. He closed his eyes and cried out as two large fingers were thrust into him and suddenly he was back on the boat; bound and unable to stop what Christopher was doing to him, the blonde man bending down and panting in his ear as he hurled insults at him. The fingers were withdrew and then the pain increased tenfold as he was impaled with one hard thrust; the force bringing his back up from the floor while slamming his head against it. The black spots were becoming larger as pain rocketed through Matthew' body; screams and whimpers tearing from his throat until it was raw.

"Flip him over." Mark growled.

Glenn all but ripped himself from Matthew's body and did as Mark commanded; his arms locked around Matthew's waist to support his limp body. Glenn slammed back in, the new position allowing him to go deeper and thrust harder than he was before and Matthew opened his mouth, raspy moans and whimpers coming from him but even those too were silenced quickly when Mark grabbed a hand full of his hair and filled Matthew's mouth with his hardened length. Matthew gagged pitifully around the girth, his already bloodied lips leaving crimson smears on the shaft as Mark pulled out and thrust in harder and faster, each time managing to go deeper into Matthew's throat. The blackness had almost completely consumed his vision when both men pulled from his body, with a slight prayer Matthew smiled; thinking that it was over. However in the next minute the darkness consumed him as he was lifted and impaled by both men at once, an ear piercing scream the last thing he remembered before going under.

***

Christopher hurried through the field, Adam at his heels and Jeffrey bringing up the rear with Helga. When Helga had come running into Hunter's hall out of breathing and panting about how Glenn and Mark had ordered her from the hall he paled. He made his excuses to Hunter and left, Adam following suit with Jeffrey two steps behind him. As they rushed over the dying land Christopher felt his fears take over, he knew better than anyone what Glenn was capable of and had heard stories about Mark. When they reached the long house the door was wide open and Christopher sprinted in the open door; trying to make up excuses as to his hurry if Matthew was fine and Glenn and Mark were still there.

He skidded to a stop as he seen Matthew lying on the floor, blood seeping from his mouth and between his legs, both mixing with a pearly white substance that Christopher knew all too well. Gently he bent down and pressed shaking fingers to bleeding pulse point. There was a faint flutter there and he cried out for Adam to get him rags and for Helga to get some warm water. Before he could command Jeffrey to stay outside the blonde man had rushed in and fell to the floor, his eyes open wide as he took in the mess of blood and semen that coated and dripped from his brother's unconscious body. Not a sound escaped his mouth as he crawled over and ran his fingers through Matthew' hair, pulling away clumps of bloody hair from where it was ripped from the scalp.

"I-is he….."

Christopher shook his head, unable to trust his voice as he imagined what Adam had felt finding him left the same way many times in the past. Adam knelt down and handed a scrap of wet cloth to Christopher as he started to wash down Matthew, his eyes concentrating on the job rather than the memories that flooded back. As the blood was washed away the bruises became more and more visible; each one twisting Christopher's stomach in knots and leaving him breathless. A soft whimper escaped Matthew's lips and Christopher turned him over onto his back, wincing when he caught sight of the bruises around Matthew's neck. Wide bands of purple and black marring the creamy coloring where the collar didn't cover and looking like nasty chokers twined around the deceptively slender column.

"Matthew?" Christopher whispered as he wiped blood from Matthew's face, scowling as more started to run from his lips where the cloth ripped the barely healed scabs off.

Slowly Matthew's dark eyes opened, their depths clouded with pain as it shot through his body, making it arch away from Christopher as his mind dredged up images of Mark and Glenn pawing him and laughing. Christopher held him close and murmured softly as Jeffrey took over wiping his face and chest down; tears rolling down his cheeks and adding the wet on his brothers' face. Helga stood apart from them, tears streaming down her face as she too remembered finding Christopher in similar positions over the year. Her breath caught in her throat as a horse cry ripped from Matthew's body when Christopher lifted him as gently as he could, cradling the injured man against his chest and heading back towards his room with Jeffrey tagging along behind him.

Tears were threatening to slip from Christopher's eyes but he willed them away as he laid Matthew in his own bed and watched as Jeffrey curled up around his brother much as Matthew had done to him while he was sick. He backed from the room, scowling as he returned to the main hall, his insides trembling as the blood soaked stone flooring mocked and taunted him. Adam stood next to him, a hand on his shoulder as he stood silently.

"He could have died Adam." Christopher said lowly; watching as the blood darkened as it hardened on the floor.

"And so could've you."

The two lapsed into silence and turned away from the ghastly scene; Christopher asking Helga to clean the spot even though he knew that he'd always see the crimson puddle when he walked past it. He and Adam walked back to the master chamber and paused in the doorway when they seen Matthew awake and talking in a raspy voice to Jeffrey, his hands wrapped tightly in his brothers. Matthew must have felt that he and Jeffrey were no longer alone because he looked up and locked eyes with Christopher, his lips trembling as he tried to speak loud enough for his voice to carry.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"Is what true?"

"That you were once a thrall?"

Christopher's mouth flopped up and down, his eyes wide at his secret being found out before they dropped to the floor, scarlet staining his cheeks in shame.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, well, well. Looks like the past has come back to haunt you."

The new voice had them all whipping their heads towards the door. Standing there with grins on their faces were Mark and Glenn; Mark's arms still smeared with Matthew's blood. Matthew shivered and moved closer to Jeffrey, his brown eyes large as the two men walked into the room and dropped down in the chairs near the wall as if they belonged there. Christopher squared his shoulders and traded glances with Adam; steeling himself for whatever Glenn and Mark had in mind.

"I should have you beaten for what you did to a thrall in my care." Christopher bit out; putting as much fire into his words as possible as Glenn fixed his mismatched gaze on him.

"T'was nothing more than a collection on a guilt debt that was owed to my brother." Glenn replied as he lazily inspected his nails.

"What guilt are you laying at the feet of my servant?"

"Seems your memory is going soft Christopher, your servant attacked my brother in Hunter's hall the night he was brought in."

"And he was punished."

"But not to my or my brother's satisfaction. Although now he has."

"He could have died."

"Tis not my concern. Punishment was rendered. But enough, " Glenn said with a wave of his hand. "I came here with a purpose."

"And what's that?"

"Hunter is looking for volunteers for the first raid of the spring."

"No."

"Does the Viking lifestyle not sit well with you Christopher?" Glenn leered while he traded good natured slaps with Mark. "I'm sure I can offer you something that might suit your tastes alittle better."

"Ah but if you do that little brother than I want that pretty little thrall sitting in the bed." Mark brayed; his green eyes dancing hungrily over Matthew.

"No!" The shaky word was rasped and all eyes turned to Matthew whom had managed to drag himself from bed and was standing wobbly; his brown eyes defiant and pain riddled. "I belong to no man."

"Is that so?" Mark arched an elegant eyebrow at Christopher; his white teeth sparkling in the fire lit room. "You dare let him speak like that to you? If he were under my care he'd much more careful with the words that leave his lips."

"Then tis good that he does not belong to you but to Christopher." Adam piped up, his green eyes dropping momentarily then raising to meet Mark's electric gaze.

"Well look here Glenn; the other thrall has remembered that he has a voice."

"Aye and I have a voice. And I'm commanding that you leave this hall at once." Christopher growled as Adam moved back a little.

Glenn and Mark rolled their shoulders and stood; laughter dancing in their eyes as they closed the gap between themselves and Adam and Christopher.

"You might be free, but you are still beneath us."

Christopher glared but said nothing as the two men then turned and left; their laughter floating behind them like the braying call of an ass on the summer winds. Christopher turned and looked over at Matthew, his cobalt eyes concerned as the dark haired warrior wobbled though he stood perfectly still. He wanted to gather the proud man in his arms but knew from the gleam in his chocolate eyes that it wouldn't be accepted. Jeffrey climbed out of the bed and wrapped an arm around his brother and maneuvered him back to the bed.

"Come Jeffrey, the hour grows late." Adam said softly.

"But I want to stay with Matt."

"Jeffrey he'll be fine. We'll come back tomorrow."

"Adam maybe he has a point. Why don't you and Jeffrey spend the eve here?" Christopher said as he discretely watched Matthew. "With Glenn and Mark in the raiding sense of mind they seem to be in, why tempt the fates by walking back alone after dark."

"Christopher I'm not scared of them. I have no reason to be, dammit we're free now. FREE! They have no say over us and we can always seek damages against them in front of Hunter if they do not heed our warning and leave us alone."

"Adam please? For my peace of mind."

"You worry more than an old woman Christopher, but aye we'll stay." It was grumbled but Christopher could see the relief in Adam's green eyes.

Matthew and Jeffrey were curled on the bed, Jeffrey stroking Matthews' long ebony tresses and murmuring to him. Christopher pursed his lips; hating himself for the slow burn in his blood that seemed to intensify with each pass of Jeffrey's hand over Matthew's hair. He tore his eyes from the brothers and left the room to go and make the arrangements with Helga for their guests. The elderly woman was still on the floor; trying to remove every last spot of blood from the stones. Christopher bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder, working a tight smile onto his face when she looked up at him.

"Adam and Jeffrey are passing the eve with us."

"Yes sire."

Christopher straightened up and held his hand out to help her up. Once she standing she started to bustle about the room gathering what she would need for that night's meal. Christopher took his seat at the raised dais, resting his elbows on the smooth top and settling his chin on his fists while he tried to think of a way to get Glenn and Mark to leave him and Adam alone. By rights when Hunter allowed him and Adam to buy their freedom they became members of Hunter's family and thus able to call on the family for protection if needed. But Christopher didn't want to do that; it would look bad if he called for their help because of the priest. Besides he really had no way of knowing that they'd take his side at all. It was the priest after all, and one didn't just go against those hand picked by the God's. Not if you wanted to live peacefully anyways.

Christopher was shaken from his thoughts when a tankard of ale was set before him by Jeffrey; a small smile on his lips as he bowed his head and moved over to the hearth to help Helga with the even meal preparations. Christopher lifted the heavy cup to his mouth and took a healthy swallow of the warm liquid and watched Jeffrey move about his hall; noting the differences between him and his brother. Jeffrey was more lithe in his movements; his body bending when each stride—swaying gently as he walked. Matthew had a much more heavy gait to him, his stocky build not giving him the freedom that Jeffrey's smaller frame allowed. Still Matthew's hips rolled unconsciously when he walked, his muscled thighs leaping and bunching under the fabric of his trousers and pulling it taunt against his backside.

"He's a beautiful creature."

Adam's voice suddenly interrupting his thoughts made Christopher jump and some of the ale sloshed over the rim and wet his hand, making him grimace.

"You be too quiet Adam." He grumped, shaking his hand to rid it of the excess.

"When someone is as lost to his thoughts as you were Chris, it's not hard to sneak up on them." Adam grinned as Jeffrey set a tankard down in front of him. "You know that left Matthew with more answers than questions."

"I know that. But why should it matter. I'm his master he's my thrall. There doesn't need to be any _feelings _making him think that he can slack off because of my past." Christopher frowned.

"Now you're sounding like them."

"Adam, Matthew is a proud man; he'll understand why I don't treat him any different than before. Do you treat Jeffrey different because of what we went through? Do you treat any of your thralls differently?"

"Of course I do."

"And you have spoiled thralls."

"But I have a happy hall."

"And a happy bed." Christopher grumbled as he took another pull from his cup.

"The state of my bed is my business." Adam grinned, "And aye, it is happy."

The corners of Christophers' lips quirked into a small smile and he let the subject drop, his mind going back to the problem at hand; how get Glenn and Mark off of his back. He pursed his lips and stared at a spot near the other end of the hall, his eyes glossing over as he thought. A gasp from in front of him caught his attention and he snapped his eyes away from the wall. Matthew was staggering over to the hearth, each move making him grimace and bite back groans. Jeffrey hurried away from the raised dais and tried turn Matthew back around to take him back to the room but Matthew yanked his arm away and scowled. They were too far away for Christopher to hear what was being said but it was easy to see from their hand movements that Jeffrey felt that Matthew would be better off back in bed while Matthew seemed to think that he was fine enough to take care of his duties.

The brothers stood scowling at one another and Christopher couldn't help but remember the times that he and Adam had stood just so and he laughed. The booming noise caught both Matthew and Jeffrey's attention and they looked over, blushes coloring both their cheeks as they ducked their heads and moved about their business; Jeffrey taking the heaviest of the duties and Matthew frowning and moving along slowly behind him. With a smile Jeffrey approached the raised dais with two trenchers filled with leg of lamb and roasted potatoes. He set them down and moved out of the way so that Matthew could set down the tankards of fresh ale; his lips pressing together in a tight line when Matthew winced as he stepped up on the small step. He opened his mouth to say something but Matthew cut his eyes to him; glaring slightly and it was enough to keep Jeffrey from speaking.

"If you would like, you two may eat up here with us."

Both men bowed their heads but sat over in the corner by Helga, Jeffrey loading Matthew's trencher down and watching as Matthew's picked at the roasted meat and drank sparingly of the ale. Christopher found his own appetite diminished as he watched the dark haired man but forced himself to eat to avoid any teasing remarks from Adam. Soon the meal was cleared away, Matthew staying seated after Jeffrey and Helga pinned him glares when he tried to get to his feet to help clear the trenchers. Adam called Jeffrey over to him and pulled the blonde man into his lap, whispering in his ear and bringing a dark red flush to his cheeks. When Jeffrey moved off of Adam's lap he hurried down through the hall and down the small hallway that held the rooms. Christopher quirked an eyebrow at Adam, his oceanic eyes questioning quietly.

"I told him to pick a room that will suit his tastes for the night."

Christopher shook his head and returned his gaze to Matthew, grinning slightly when he protested something Helga told him and she lovingly smacked him in the back of the head. He looked thoroughly chastised and picked once more at the roasted meat, sticking a nice sized hunk in his mouth and chewing slowly. She then ran her hand over his shoulders in a motherly manner and Christopher was shocked to see Matthew lean into the touch as though he was starved for the simple affection. Jeffrey returned a moment later and quietly spoke in Adam's ear then moved off to the side; his hands clasped in front of him and his head bowed.

"Go tend to your brother. I do not need you for the rest of the night." Adam said lowly, grinning when Jeffrey's face lit up and he practically bounced down the stairs and over to where his brother was now steadily eating as Helga talked to him in low tones.

The blonde haired man took a seat on the floor and leaned back against his brother's leg, his eyes still concerned when simple movements caused pain to flash across his face. Adam nudged Christopher in the side and he looked away from the brothers, tilting his head to the side as he locked eyes with Adam.

"I think it's time to get him back to bed. See how he sways?"

"Me thinks a warm bath would help ease the pain." Christopher mused.

Adam smirked as Christopher rose and left the hall, no doubt getting his personal tub ready in his room so that the dark haired fighter could relax. Neither Jeffrey nor Matthew noticed his disappearance and Adam got up and moved over to where they were sitting; Jeffrey laughing at something that Helga had said that made Matthew scowl.

"Are you ready to retire for the eve Jeffrey?" Adam asked, smiling softly as Jeffrey colored.

"If you are sire."

"Let us help your brother back to the master chamber and then we'll retire."

"Sire, I am more than capable…"

"Matt," Jeffrey frowned as he got to his feet. "It won't kill you to take some help."

Matthew opened his mouth to argue with his brother but a stern look from Helga stopped him and he dropped his head in defeat. Adam laughed and mouthed 'thank you' to Helga as Jeffrey led his brother away from the hearth and back towards Christopher's room. Adam had just grasped the leather hanging when it was flipped backwards and Christopher filled the door way. Jeffrey yelped and jumped back, dragging Matthew back with him and holding him tightly. Adam grinned and shook his head, rolling his eyes as Christopher swept his eyes over the small group.

"Figured we'd deliver Matthew to you before we retired for the eve." He said with a small laugh.

"I could've seen to it myself." Matthew grumbled, earning himself a small slap from his brother and a hissed reprimand.

"Come Jeffrey, tis time for us to take our leave."

"Night Matt. Master Christopher." Jeffrey said with a quick bow.

Before Christopher could correct Jeffrey on his words both he and Adam were gone, leaving Matthew standing in front of him; his full lips tilted down in a pained frown. Without saying anything Christopher gently gripped Matthew's wrist and pulled him into the room, letting the fur flap gently behind them. Matthew put up a slight struggle but because of his weakened state due to the blood loss he was easily overpowered. Near the blazing hearth in the room a large wood cask sat; filled partially with water and smelling faintly of rose water. The feminine scent had Matthew quirking his eyebrow but he stayed silent, it was of no concern of his how his master liked his water.

"Strip Matthew."

Matthew thought that Christopher was talking about him being stripped down and slowly Matthew's hands went to the fastenings on Christopher's cloak and fumbled with them, almost tearing the fabric. With a firm hand Christopher stilled Matthew's then started to pluck at the dark haired man's tunic, untying the lacing at the throat then moving down to the thonging on the pants. Matthew stood completely still, his breathing shallow as he let Christopher do what he wanted. The trousers whooshed down to the floor, puddling at Matthew's feet and leaving him bare except for his tunic which hit only mid thigh. Christopher stepped back and Matthew hesitantly pulled the deceptively soft homespun over his head and dropped it to the floor; his skin a light pink as Christopher did nothing but stare.

"Come Matthew, into the water." Christopher breathed after a few moments.

Obediently Matthew followed behind Christopher, keeping his eyes glued to the floor the entire time. They stopped near the tub and Christopher held his hand out for Matthew.

"Into the water, it'll help ease the stiffness."

"Forgive me sire if I question your motive." Matthew said, staying still despite wanting to sink into the water that looked invitingly warm.

"There is no motive Matthew, nothing more than wanting to help ease the pain that I know you feel." When Matthew still didn't move Christopher sighed. "Listen Matthew, I pose no threat. I know that you withstood more today than you should have and for that I am sorry. Had I thought to take you with me this morn it never would have happened. Yet I can not go back and change what the fates had wrought. What I can do is offer a little bit of comfort which is more than what I received."

Christopher's heartfelt words seemed to pierce Matthew's resistance and carefully he climbed into the water, sucking in a breath as the water slipped against his skin. Once he was immersed in the warmth he leaned his head back on the rim, closing his eyes and sighing happily as he felt the pain starting to dissipate. Hands on his shoulders had his eyes shooting open and he sat up, wincing at the sudden change.

"Shhhh, just relax."

Christopher kept massaging, his thumbs working into Matthew's shoulder blades and bringing a low moan from his lips. Matthew slipped down further into the water, closing his eyes again and leaning into Christopher's skilled hands. The water mingled with the massage lulled Matthew into a state of drowsiness and he put up little fight when Christopher lifted him from the tub and carried him to the bed, dropping him into the middle then tucking the blankets in around him tightly. Before he dropped completely from the plane of existence Matthew turned his head and worked a hand free from the blankets, gripping Christopher's wrist.

"Don't leave me; please?"

It was said pleadingly and Christopher couldn't help it, he slid in under the fur and pulled Matthew close, petting the man's hair like his brother had earlier. With a soft contented sigh Matthew's eyes drifted closed and Christopher settled himself in for a long night. However he found himself unable to stop stroking Matthew's hair and before he realized it, Christopher was wrapped around the dark haired man; his face pressed into Matthew's neck and his lips ghosting over Matthew's pulse as he too dropped off the face of the earth and drifted into and out of blissful dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Ok, I apologize for the length between updates for this fic. Unlike my others I have going, it's not a lack of inspiration, but a need to get the setting, the wording, the clothing and everything as close to period as I can. I know that probably no one would notice if I fudged the details, but I aim to write Historical Romance for a living so I'm nit-picking everything and checking and rechecking my information. I want to thank my readers for sticking around and I hope y'all enjoy and have a save and happy holiday!_

* * *

When Christopher awoke the next morning Matthew was gone from the bed and his clothing for the day was laid out on the chair by the hearth; the crackling fire warming them so that he wouldn't shiver as he slid them on. With a sigh that was far too contented for the early hour Christopher stretched then rolled over into the spot where Matthew had passed the night; the area long since cold but still holding the smallest of traces of his scent. After a couple minutes of useless daydreaming Christopher pulled himself from the warmth of the furs and padded over to the hearth, warming his hands before picking up the tunic and slipping it over his head then pulling the woolen trousers up and gartering them up to the knees. He grabbed a sliver backed brush and pulled it through his golden mane a couple of times before securing it at the nape of his neck with a length of leather.

The fur flap swooshed softly and Christopher looked up, nodding his head slightly when Jeffrey set a bowl of barely porridge on the stand near the bed. The blonde man disappeared as quietly as he had shown up and Christopher furrowed his brow as he wondered where Matthew had spirited himself away to. As if thinking about him had summoned him; when Christopher turned around Matthew was waiting just inside the flap of the fur, his head pointed towards the floor and his hair covering his face.

"Sire I wanted to thank you for your kindness yestereve." He said quietly, his voice still holding a trace of the rasp from the choking's. "You didn't have to put yourself out for me. I could have passed the night in my own quarters."

"Be silent Matthew. You needed a bed of soft down to cradle your body instead of a rough pallet to aggravate them." He raised his hand when Matthew looked up and opened his mouth to argue. "Twas no inconvenience, I assure you."

Matthew nodded his head and dropped his gaze once more to the floor, looking every bit the broken thrall. Even his shoulders were slumped, and his feet shuffled almost nervously against the stone; the soft noise dispelling Christophers jubilant mood. Before he could tell himself to stop or to be still, Christopher crossed the room and pulled Matthew into his arms, raising his head gently so that he could stare into Matthew's chocolate orbs. Like he feared there was no life there, only the dull reflection from the flickering of the fire in the hearth. Matthew shivered under his touch; his tongue flicking out to wet his full lips as he waited patiently for whatever it was that Christopher was going to do to him. As if kissing a blushing maid for the very first time, Christopher slowly leaned in, giving Matthew plenty of time to break the loose hold and dart away. When he didn't Christopher expertly melded their lips, running his tongue along the moist seam of Matthew's lips and tracing the fuller lower one.

It was a gentle caress, no more than the light touch of a butterfly's wings as it lazily flitted past on the summer breeze, but it was enough to light Christopher's blood on fire and before he realized what he was doing his tongue stole into Matthew's mouth and claimed the sweet dark territory. With bold strokes he teased Matthew, his hands wrapping themselves around Matthew's waist and holding him tight as he continued to ravage the honeyed recess of Matthew's mouth. Christopher told himself that he was trying to bring back that part of Matthew that rebelled against everything; the Matthew that had fought and humbled him on the long boat all those months ago. Yet as his touches grew rougher and roamed further and further over Matthew's pliant body he knew that it was lie. In fact he found himself aroused by the fact that Matthew was allowing him to do what he pleased—and a small part of him was appalled while another, larger part was straining at the bit to take it further. He bit down sharply on Matthew's bottom lip, wrenching a cry from the swarthy captive that reverberated through his chest and made him moan against Matthew's plump, velvet smooth lips.

A soft cough from the doorway intruded on the moment and Christopher pulled away, ready to snap at the dimwitted fool that had dared to interrupt him. His face turned a dark shade of red however when he realized that it was Adam trying to gain his attention. He stepped back from Matthew, taking a sense of pride at the unfocused gaze on his face and the light panting that made his chest heave.

"Jeffrey and I are departing for my own hall." Adam said with the slightest hint of smirk.

"Safe journeys and may the gods keep you with them."

"Christopher we are going but naught over a couple fields. I hardly think that that is the concern of the gods."

"With those two Loki-possessed fools it is better safe than sorry."

Adam grinned and pulled Christopher in for a quick hug, nodding his head to Matthew before ducking through the door and sending Jeffrey in to say his farewells. Christopher watched as the brothers embraced; noting the concerned look on Jeffrey's face when he pulled away. The younger man knew that it wasn't his brother standing there and Christopher hoped that within time Matthew would recover himself and move forwards instead of pulling in on himself and slowly drive himself insane like so many others had after an encounter with Glenn and Mark. Christopher told Matthew to await him in the room and he walked Jeffrey out to where Adam was standing in the dinning hall; laughing over something Helga had said.

"I'll try to bring your brother back to you." Christopher said lowly.

Jeffrey didn't say anything, he just nodded his head and took his spot at Adam's side obediently; his head bowed and silent as he awaited his orders. Helga clicked her tongue and pulled Jeffrey in for a big hug, telling him that he was welcome in her kitchen whenever and then threatening Adam to let that boy have some time to himself. With a final laugh and goodbye; Adam and Jeffrey took their leave, Christopher watching them from door until the landscape swallowed them from view. When he turned back around he seen Helga pinning him with a suspicious look on her face, her lips quirked and her eyebrows raised.

"What are you thinking Helga?" Christopher asked as he started across the room.

"Only that I think you might be getting more out of this than you should be."

The soft spoken sentence stopped Christopher in his tracks and he turned around; a shocked expression on his face. The older woman pinned him with her eyes and Christopher couldn't help but fidget.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Helga shook her head and went back to her hearth, mumbling under her breath. Christopher slunk back to his room and sighed when he seen Matthew sitting on the edge of his bed; his head tilted towards the floor and his hands lying listlessly in his lap. The fire that had been in Christopher's veins cooled and he drooped down to his knees in front of Matthew; lifting his head so that he could stare into the bottomless chocolate depths. Christopher opened his mouth to speak but Matthew beat him to it, a sudden flare lighting his eyes and turning them molten.

"I'm not weak and I won't allow you to take advantage of me." He growled, shoving Christopher back and getting to his feet.

Matthew winced but he didn't give into the pain that Christopher knew had to be rocketing through his body. He paced, his face set in a hard scowl and Christopher bit his bottom lip as he felt his desire from earlier resurface. Matthew continued his circuit of the room, stopping every so often and wincing as some part of him or another cried out in pain. Finally Christopher had had enough and after getting to his feet scooped the dark haired man up and deposited him in the bed; ignoring how Matthew's fight made his trousers uncomfortably tight.

"No one believes that you are weak. And I'm not going to take advantage of you." He murmured as he ran a hand through Matthew's hair; smirking when Matthew growled and swatted his hand away.

"How am I to put stock in the words of man that took another when he was bound and unable to defend himself?" Matthew spat.

"Had I really wanted to, I could have taken you at anytime whilst you've been here." Christopher grinned wolfishly, letting his lust for the man in front of him to take him over.

He leaned in and crashed their lips together, slipping his tongue between Matthew's full lips and plundering the moist recess; his hand slipping below the fur and palming Matthew through his trousers. A couple of soft circles and Matthew was pressing against his hand, his growls turning to moans and his hands gripping Christopher's shoulders. Matthew shoved hard against Christopher's shoulders, breaking the kiss and moving him back just scant inches. Christopher smirked against his lips and pulled away, flicking his tongue out to taste the lingering sweetness. Matthew's face burned red and he looked down, his teeth worrying his bottom lip until it was even darker.

"Trust my words Matthew; I'll never force you to do anything."

Christopher left the bed, his body screaming at him to slide under the covers and take Matthew while he was still pliant to his commands and desires but he couldn't do it; especially after telling him that he'd never force him into anything. Silence blanketed the room like newly fallen snow, thick and cold as blue eyes caught and held brown; their owners fighting with words that wanted to both tumble from lips and stuck in their throats. In the end it was Christopher that spoke first; his voice low as he forced himself to say the words that he was certain would come back to haunt him in the end.

"Matthew, I extend to you the offer to buy your freedom. Do you except it?"

"Will my brother be extended the same offer?"

"I can not speak on what Adam has in store for your brother."

"If I were to buy my freedom, could I purchase my brother from Adam and then set him free?"

Christopher tilted his head and stared at Matthew, wondering if he had heard the dark wild cat right.

"Seeing as how you'd be free while your brother would still be a thrall; yes. If Adam wanted to part with him. However I don't see that as a feasible action. Adam has grown every fond of your brother Matthew; fonder than I think you realize."

"Nay, I know what they do in the privacy of their quarters. I can not lie and say I was surprised, their touches were far too familiar when they thought no one was looking; my brothers' cheeks far too rosy red at the mere mention of Lord Adam's name." Matthew's voice was clouded with venom and for a moment Christopher wondered if that hate for the Viking way of life would always be there. "What must I do to obtain my freedom?" He asked eagerly.

"Tis fairly simple," Christopher started. "You merely have to throw a grand feast for everyone with atleast eight bushels of Malt or Ale and present to me six ounces of silver."

Christopher kept his voice light as the color drained from Matthew's face; his eyes widening into large chocolate saucers. His mouth moved up and down wordless and his hands nervously twisted in the fur.

"H-how am I to come up with six ounces of silver and eight bushels of ale? I have no income of my own. Surely there is another why m'lord…"

Christopher held his hand up, stalling anything else that Matthew had to say.

"You'll be given a plot of land to work; the money from the sale of your crops for you to save and put towards your freedom price. You are also free to hire your talents out for extra coin."

"B-but that will take me years to achieve." If it were possible, Matt's face blanched even whiter, his hands now fisted in the furs.

"Aye, it will take more than a few if you're only relying on the sale of your harvests."

"Be there on other way?" Matthew dropped his head again, his hair curtaining his face from view. "What if I were to offer my services, " he swallowed and Christophers' eyes gleamed, he had a pretty good idea about what Matthew was offering. "to you in bed."

"You would give yourself to me in exchange for your freedom?" Christopher leered, his eyes traveling and touching everywhere on Matthew's body that wasn't hid by the furs. "You would allow me unfettered access of your body whenever and where-ever I desired?" Christopher climbed onto the bed, his eyes light hungrily from within as he crawled slowly up Matthew's body; pressing him against the mattress and pinning his arms above his head. "You would welcome my hands and lips on your body…" Christopher bent his head and hovered his lips just mere inches from Matthew's.

"If it will gain my freedom."

Matthew cut his sentence off and pressed his lips to Christopher's hesitantly flicking his tongue against their petal soft exterior. With a groan Christopher opened up and sucked Matthew's tongue into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth as he lapped at Matthew's moist cavern. His hands released Matthew's wrists and slowly drifted down his chest; stopping only to flick at the pebble-hard nubs that he could feel through Matthew's linen tunic. Their tongues dueled, Christophers for pleasure while Matthew tried to assert his dominance. Air grew thin between them and with a gasped pant Christopher pulled away, his eyes dark as he played with the leather cording on Matthew's tunic.

"If only if freedom could be bartered. I t'would gladly accept what you've offered Matthew." Christopher bent his head down again but let out a surprised yelp when he found himself flying backwards. Before he could collect himself, Matthew climbed from the bed, his face a deep crimson as he tried to cover the protrusion in his trousers as he jerkily left the room. Even though his body screamed for release Christopher couldn't help but smile, thinking that it was only a matter of time before Matthew gave in completely to the fire that burned through his veins.


	9. Chapter 9

A pitiful scream rent the air and Matthew jerked awake; his back protesting as he whipped his head around; his long dark locks sticking to his face as he searched for the cause of the horrible noise. Sweat trickled down the side of his face and his ears burned pink as he realized that the noise had come from himself. Quietly and slowly he moved from the bed; his body still sore despite four days having past since the attack. In the couple of times that he spoke with Christopher he made sure that Helga was always present; afraid that if he was alone with his master that the older blonde would take advantage of his still weakened state. The feel of the cold flagstone under his feet helped ground his whirling thoughts and he paced for only a couple of minutes before sleep started to weave its spell; the bed seemingly calling his name the way the Valkyrie would to the dead warrior. Matthew lowered himself back down onto the mattress; a smile stretching his lips as his head connected with his pillow. Before he could once more become one with the land of dreams another—shriller scream sounded in the long house.

He knew that Helga returned to her own quarters each and every night; so that left only one other person. Matthew pressed his lips together in a tight line as he wondered why he cared that Christopher screamed, or that he had been doing it for the past couple nights now; waking Matthew up or keeping him from falling back to sleep after his own nightmare withdrew its fangs from him mind. He thought about ignoring it like he had been, but another scream filled the air and before he could question himself Matthew found himself tiptoeing into the master chamber. The fire was banked but even Matthew could see that it was dying so he picked up a couple of the logs that were kept near the hearth at night and fed them to the quickly dwindling flames; watching in fascination as the tongues of the flames licked and devoured the log as if it were no more than parchment paper. After making sure that no embers were going to be popping out and landing on the bright white, ermine rug Matthew turned and stared at the bed; his eyes flicking over the nude form that lay twisted in the furs.

With a hard swallow Matthew walked over; forcing his eyes to stay on his master's face. On the bed Christopher's hair was fanned out, the spun gold locks shining brightly in the dim room. The soft threads were snarled around his face, some sticking to the light sheen of sweat that coated his skin and reflected the soft glow that the fire threw; making him glow like an other worldly being. The furs were tangled around his legs; and Matthew couldn't help but stare at his man root; the flaccid length lying against his leg, regal even in repose. Christopher whimpered and tossed, his lips parting as his hands grasped at the bed sheets, a look of pure terror crossing his features and twisting them into a horrific beauty. Matthew hesitantly reached down and shook Christopher's shoulder, jumping back when his eyes flew open and his hand wrapped around Matthew's wrist; his small stature clearly belying his strength as Matthew found himself pulled into the bed and rolled under his master's nude form.

"What do you here?" Christopher demanded, his eyes glimmering with madness as he stared down at Matthew.

"I-I heard you crying out sire. I only came to check."

"Lies! Jacobs sent you didn't he?" Christopher tightened his grip on Matthew's wrist; wrenching it above his head and holding it there. "Answer me? Jacobs sent you here! Didn't he?!?!"

"N-no sire." Matthew managed to get out; sweat beading on his forehead as Christopher leaned close, his warm breath bathing Matthew's face as he sneered.

"More lies. Does not that bald headed buffoon realize that I'm free? That I am no longer a thrall in Hunter's hall? What did he tell you to get to come here? Hmmm? Did he say that I was a quick tumble that didn't mind a little blood letting? Tis of no consequence, there shall be blood let this eve…yours!"

Matthew grabbed Christopher's shoulders hard and shook, hoping that it would wake him from whatever demon had a hold on him. Matthew parted his lips, ready to say something but what emitted instead was a hoarse cry as Christopher impaled him; slamming in and out of him quickly, his lips pulled back in a feral snarl as his blue eyes gleamed hotly in the in fire light. The pain of the intrusion and quick as a rabbit like thrusts enveloped Matthew like the ocean around a tossed rock and he whimpered loudly, his nails biting and scratching at Christopher's shoulders. The movement died away completely and suddenly and Matthew looked up, his warm brown eyes a wash in tears as he bit down on his bottom lip. Christopher's face was a mask of confusion as sweat crawled down his face where it plopped wetly onto Matthew's chest.

"M-Matthew?" Christopher panted, his head now cocked to the side as he looked down to where their bodies were joined intimately.

"Y-you were screaming sire." Matthew winced and rolled his hips, trying to alleviate some of the pain that was building from Chris's weight and non-movement. "I-I came to check…"

Christopher blushed a fiery red and withdrew slowly; closing his eyes and savoring the pull of Matthew's muscles against his engorged member. When he was finally free of the constricting confines, Christopher pulled himself from the bed; disgusted when he noticed the thin trails of blood that drug down the sides of his shaft like hideous raiding paint. He looked back up at Matthew and shook as the full realization of what he had done sank in. _Verily he must think me the worst of villains. To have done what I had given my word to what I'd never do. _He started back towards the bed to make amends but stopped a few feet from the edge. The sight of Matthew sitting in the middle with his skin aglow from the fire and his hair wild about his face sending molten heat surging through his veins to pool in his groin where he stirred, twitched and throbbed.

"Matthew, I promised that I t'would never force you again to lay with me. But if you do not remove yourself from my sight at once then I can not hold true those words." He growled; fisting his hands at his side. "Pray go Matthew before I do something more that I'll regret for the rest of my days walking this retched piece of land." Matthew didn't move, and Christopher found himself drawn closer to the bed by his eyes; glittering with the dancing flames as his lips shone wetly. "Or perhaps you'd like for me to make some amends for the ill that I have already dealt you." Christopher started to crawl up Matthew's body, breathing heavily as he pushed Matthew down onto his back. "Speak you now Matthew or else I shall take your silence as your consent to once more slide home and taste your flesh against my lips as I make you pant and writhe beautifully." He hovered his lips over Matt's; his eyes half lidded as the man under him shifted and momentarily pressed their straining erections together. "One word Matthew and I'll let you go, but if none leave your lips than I shan't be held accountable for what happens."

Christopher waited; his whole body tensed and on alert for one word or movement from Matthew that would signal the end to the moment. None other than the slight trembling of Matthew's body were forthcoming and with a small smirk Christopher closed the inches between them and took Matthew's lips; the soft and plump petals opening for him like a flower welcoming the morning dew and the first few rays of light. Christopher intentionally slowed himself down; lapping at the dark moist recess instead of forcefully thrusting and taking, and soon Matthew's tongue dueled with his, moans slipping between their mouths; hot and needy where they reverberated through the body and settled in already aching lengthes. Christopher felt a hand on his chest lightly touching as it glided over slick flesh to connect with his nipple. What felt like lightening shot through his veins and he pressed his lips harder to Matthew's as he sank himself once more in Matthew's tight warmth. Matthew arched up, sealing their sweaty and heaving chests together; his lips breaking away as a loud whimper clawed its way from his throat and hung on the sex scented air. The sound, so primal in it's utterance drove Christopher to pound into the willing body under him, angling his thrusts until he found that hidden spot that turned Matthew's whimpers into hoarse cries and his fingernails into claws that shredded his shoulders as their body's moved and slid against one another.

Christopher couldn't help but watch was Matthew wantonly arced and met his thrusts, his lips dripping with pants and half spoken expletives. His legs were wrapped around Christopher's waist and were tightening ever so slowly; giving Christopher a good idea where Matthew's body was in terms of release. One of Matthew's hands tore itself away from Christopher's shoulder and grabbed a handful of Christopher's long sunlit tresses and pulled; some of the silken strands giving away at the root and curling around Matthew's fingers and wrist. The burning sensation make Christopher wild and he bent his head and latched onto Matthew's neck; his teeth scraping away skin as he suckled hard on the salty, sweet tasting skin. Matthew's legs tightened and Christopher knew that Matthew was nearing his end. With a growl that landed possessively and hotly against Matthew's kiss bruised lips, Christopher curled his hand around Matthew's turgid girth and tugged hard and fast. With a strangled cry and more hair being ripped from Christopher's scalp Matthew came; covering Christopher's hand, chest and Matthew's own thighs with his pearly cream. It only took a couple more hard and deep thrusts for Christopher to find his own release and he howled Matthew' name as the dark eyed devil's body milked him for every last drop.

In a tangle of sweaty and trembling limbs they fell into a deep sleep, Christopher curled protectively around Matthew and Matthew with an uncertain smile curving his lips as he nuzzled into Christopher's chest, one hand still loosely wrapped in his hair.

Morning found Christopher alone in his bed; his head full of images of the night and just the smallest fear that he had dreamt it all. A soft throat clearing from the hearth drew his attention and he looked over to find Matthew standing with his head bowed and his hands at his side; his unruly mass of curls shielding his face and giving him a slightly eerie air. A large smile snuck onto Christopher's face and he slowly pulled himself from the warm furs; his eyes flicking from Matthew's leather adorned feet to his wild, dark mane. His stride was purposeful and when he drew abreast to the silent man he grabbed Matthew's chin in his fingers and tilted his face up; chewing his bottom lip when he seen the fire that had once more made it's home in Matthew's eyes.

"Boendr Hunter is waiting in the hall." Matthew's voice nary above a whisper; his lips still engorged and red from the nights ravishing. "Glenn and Mark are at his side."

Christopher nodded and hurried into clothing, pulling Matthew close for a moment and kissing him lightly before letting go and making his way into the hall; a sickly smile plastered on his face as Glenn leered at him and Mark minutely moved his head in attempt to see if Matthew was trailing behind him. A muscle in Christopher's cheek jumped and he forced himself to look away from the two imposing men and concentrate solely on Hunter.

"Boendr," Christopher bowed deeply, then raised slowly with his hands splayed out. "You honor my hall with your presence."

"Such pageantry Christopher is not needed, yet you humble me by bestowing it upon me." Hunter laughed; his gruff voice booming throughout the hall and bouncing off the walls.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit sire?" Christopher asked as he straightened up; willfully ignoring the perverted light that shone in Glenn's eyes as the mis-matched gaze drug slowly over his form.

"It has been brought to my attention that you do not wish to join the raiding party this spring. What say you to these accusations?"

"Truth."

"For what reason? You're fire in taking down the enemies has gone unmatched Christopher, not to mention your fine eye of thrall flesh."

Christopher's cheeks burned bright pink, the images of the many he had hand picked and sent on their way usurped by the one image of Matthew laid out underneath him with his full lips parted and husky, throaty growls issuing from between them.

"I fear that I have become quite jaded to it all, each spring and summer we do but the same things, raiding and pillaging, enslaving those that have lives—and families of their own yet are ripped away to serve our needs or sold to those that are in need of a piece of human flesh to do their bidding. Mayhaps next raiding season I shall once more be in possession of the need to show our dominance over those that be beneath us, but for just this one rising and falling of the winter-spring-summer-fall tide I want nothing more than to say by my hearth and work on the renovations that will allow me to add a thrall quarters so that I can—in time take on more thralls to run my home."

Hunter stay quiet; his fair brow drawn together in thought as Glenn and Mark smirked and rolled eyes at his back. Finally the crinkled expanse of skin smoothed out and grin graced his strong features.

"I can see where one can grow weary of our life, tis no lie that I shall miss your company Christopher but I hope your plans find you well on this turning of the great wheel and that they find completion." He stretched out his hand and clasped Christopher's wrist, smiling when he let go and rose. "Come Jacobs, Calway we have more homes to visit this day."

Christopher inclined his head and walked the three to the door, bowing as they passed and growling lowly when Glenn patted his head as he moved past. Once they were out of sight Christopher shut the door and leaned against it; his heart thudding painfully in his chest as his breath came in short, hard bursts. There weren't many things that managed to elicit that type of response from him, but the deep seated terror of talking to the Boendr as an equal was top on his list. He felt a hand on his arm and looked over to see Helga smiling kindly at him as she led over to the raised dais and guided him into a chair. His smile was wobbly when she returned to the table with large flagon of ale, setting it in front of him and waiting until he downed half of it before going on about her business.

"Helga, go tell Matthew to ready himself. We're going to Adam's hall." He called out once he regained control of his voice.

***

A brisk wind blew their hair away from their faces, painting their cheeks pink with life as their words hung in ghostly clouds between them.

"Freedom Matthew?"

"Aye Jeffrey, imagine being free to go back home and be among our people."

"Matthew," Jeffrey turned and placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder, his green eyes sad as they locked and held the excited orbs of his brother. "There is naught left for us at home. Our People as you say do not believe that we shall return. By now they have put another family in charge of our small village and are working hard to put things to right that the raid had crumbled in ruin. Were we to go back we'd do naught but upset what they have worked so hard to achieve. Besides, father is dead…we are the last two of our line Matthew."

"Hold your tongue Jeffrey, you speak as though you are content to be where we are—with what we are." Matthew barked.

"Verily I wouldst rather be free in my home land than here, but when confronted with what my return would do those that were left behind, the pain they'd have when I have to tell them that their loved ones are not with me, Aye I'd rather stay here. Besides, there is a freedom in what we are and what we do."

"Freedom in slavery? Jeffrey never has a more idiotic statement passed your lips." Matthew sneered, his head turned back towards the line of trees where they were headed to get wood for the hall.

"It's only slavery if you see it that way."

"We're collared and treated with no more respect than dogs Jeffrey! There be no other way to look at it."

"Mayhap for you Matthew, but I what I see when I step back is a warm bed at night, hot food to fill my hungering stomach each and every day, willing bed partners and exchange for what? For I to keep a fire going in the masters' chambers? For serving the nightly meal? Seems to be a fair deal in my eyes Matthew, a fairer deal than most of the others that made the journey with us have been forced to endure."

"Your warm bed is the bed of your master Jeffrey, but what will happen when he tires of you and puts you aside for another? Will the thought of having a warm bed still comfort you at night knowing that you have been cast aside for another?"

Jeffrey laughed and stopped, his lips rosy red from the wind and his eyes dancing merrily as his voice rang out on the wind.

"Matthew, do you honestly think that I give myself to Adam and Adam alone? Nay, I have a variety of bed partners, some male and some female. I am merely taking advantage of the hand that the fates dealt me. Besides, with my 'gods marks' they treat me as if I am the son of Odin himself."

Matthew shook his head and trudged on, hating the cold wind that blew and tore his hair away from his face and snaked icy fingers into his wool and leather clothing that hugged his body. His brother might be able to find a way to survive—to fool himself that he is better off here than in their own land among the small tattered remains of their people, but he could not. There was naught there tempted him, naught that he wanted hang on to nor did he want to start a new life among people whom he held nothing more than a deep seated hatred for. _Naught except your master, you don't hate him as much as you proclaim, for if you did you wouldn't have stayed in his bed and allowed to take you. _A venomous voice whispered in the back of his mind. With his lips pressed into a tight line Matthew stayed silent, mentally snarling at the whispers words and lingering images that snuck up and tapped at his mind. _Perhaps Jeffrey has a point, perhaps there be freedom where we seek to find it. _The tiny thought, a breeze through his troubled mental ramblings served to sweep the confusion away, replacing them with an image of Christopher panting over him; his blue eyes shining and glittering as Matthew's name fell from his pale lips. A smile ghosted across Matthew's lips and he quietly let his brother's voice roam further from his thoughts as he for once felt peace wrap around him and envelop him in its warmth as Christophers' panting voice sounded in his ears.


	10. Chapter 10

A fortnight had passed since Matthew had taken the willing tumble in Christopher's furs and with each passing day he found himself watching the blond man more and more, albeit covertly; he couldn't begin to think about confessing that the one night left him hungering for more. Not a word had passed between them about it nor had any touches, yet Matthew found it hard to restrain the small whimpers and mewls that wanted to fill the air whenever he was in close quarters with him. Helga had noticed the drastic attitude change in him and prodded him nearly every free second; poking him with a wooden spoon or silently staring at him until his face turned red and he blustered about something insignificant and stormed off. Jeffrey and Adam had started to come over more often and the brothers would habitually spend long hours talking, or rather Jeffrey would and Matthew would just day-dream about the soft feel of Christopher's lips against his skin or the hard nips to his shoulders as he was being pressed into the downy softness of the mattress. While their days were passed amicably enough their nights were torturous, both men fighting hard to reign in the feelings that neither were sure the other possessed but secretly wishing they did.

The day of Adam and Christopher's annual feast celebrating the day they obtained their freedom from Hunter's hall found both men were sitting at the raised dais with a roll of parchment between them as the thralls of the combined household took care of the changing of rushes and preparation of the evening meal. Matthew and Jeffrey were carting in firewood; their faces rosy from the whipping wind and both oblivious to the quick lusty looks that were being aimed their way as they moved about their tasks quickly.

"Tis verily heart breaking." Adam sighed lowly; his green eyes sweeping over the bent over form of younger brother; the smoldering orbs caressing the rounded curve of his backside. "Although I fear that if you don't stop staring Christopher that the poor boy will suddenly erupt into flames." He pestered with a nudge to Christopher's side.

"I could say the same thing about you." Christopher shot back; the tips of his ears burning as he reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the strong, supple back of the man that he had found himself irreparably bedeviled with.

"Aye, you could. But unlike you I've actually done something about my infatuation." Adam taunted.

"Some how I don't think that occasionally bringing the wanton vixen into your bed is 'doing something'. After all how many others can boast that they too have had the fortune of experiencing his delights between the furs."

The quip had Adam pursing his lips in agitation but it soon wore away as he turned his attention to the darker elder; to the sensuous way he moved and low rumbling of his voice when he addressed someone. He watched him for a few more minutes before turning his gaze back to Christopher, smirking when he seen the older man once more tracking his movements.

"Christopher, really now. It can't be that bad that you have been reduced to lusting after your own thrall. You're a Viking, take what you want."

"I can't do that." Christopher said softly; the words mixed with a groan as he watched Matthew bend over to tend to the fire, the furs of his leggings tight across his backside.

"And why is that? Surely he hates us all, so what would it matter if you gave him one more reason to despise us." Adam asked with a roll of his shoulder. "Mayhap I'll be the one to do so."

"No!" The single word rang through out the hall and all eyes turned towards the dais, making Christopher's face crimson and Adam's sides quake with laughter. "I mean no. I forbid you to go near him, you have his brother." Christopher murmured mortified as everyone slowly turned back to their duties.

"As I thought." Adam murmured with little snort.

Christopher rolled his eyes and picked up his tankard, casting his eyes over the rim to watch as Matthew moved about the room; his hair unbound and causing more than one of the fair maidens tending the hearth giggle and sigh as he passed. If Matthew even noticed the looks it didn't show on his handsome face and Christopher had found himself glaring at each woman in turn, a growl sitting in his throat when one reached out and grabbed his elbow. However the look of repulsion that washed over his features quickly eased the ruffled feathers and Christopher settled back into his chair and watched with a small smirk as Matthew deftly avoided anymore touches from the simpering kitchen harlot.

"You've done wonders with his attitude Christopher, I've never seen him so docile since his capture. You do realize of course that if Boendr sees how well you have trained him he can make the offer to buy him back." Adam whispered softly; chewing his bottom lip as Jeffrey noticed his stare and licked his lips suggestively.

Christopher nodded, alternately dreading the coming confrontation and questioning the new quiet demeanor that seemed to have possessed Matthew.

***

"Dear god Matthew, did you have to be that mean to the poor girl. All she wanted was to accompany you for the evening." Jeffrey grumped as he moved one of the benches from the guests alcove into the main hall.

"Well if she had understood me when I said no then I wouldn't have had to be mean." Matthew growled; narrowing his eyes at his brother when Jeffrey straightened and pinned him with a glare of his own. "Don't give me that look Jeffrey, you are more than welcome to wile away your time with her if you please."

"Not tonight." Jeffrey mumbled; his face red as he shuffled his feet against the floor. "I'm sharing Adam's bed this eve."

Matthew opened his mouth to say something, a smirk curving one side of his full lips up when Christopher approached them. Matthew's eyes flared momentarily as he took in the rich brocade that swathed his soft skin and how his blonde hair curled about his face gracefully.

"Matthew, Jeffrey. You two are being removed from your posts this night." He stated firmly, pressing his lips together tightly as he stared them down.

"B-but sire..." Matthew started.

"No. You two are restricted to my quarters for the evening."

Jeffrey nodded and bowed slightly before turning to leave but Matthew stood his ground; his eyes narrowed as he looked over the crowd that had burgeoned in the past few minutes. He opened his mouth to say something but Christopher held a hand up to stall him.

"You are as to do as I say and not question it. Tis not your place to doubt my decisions. Now go."

Matthew swallowed hard before casting a look around to see how secluded they were. Only a few kitchen staff were around and they were so engrossed in their tasks that Matthew was certain that they'd not notice what he was about to do. With quick reflexes he reached out and fisted his hands in Christopher's tunic, dragging him close and smirking as the beguiling blue orbs widened and his pale lips parted in a surprised gasp. With no word he melded their lips, thrusting his tongue deep into his masters mouth and tasting the sweet nectar that he'd been dreaming about, moaning quietly as he pressed his body close. When he felt Christopher gather him close, Matthew pulled away and ducked his head in false subservientacy.

"As you command so I must obey." He murmured before leaving Christopher standing dumbfounded at the change in him.

He could feel Christopher's gaze boring holes into his back and he smiled as he pressed his fingertips to his lightly bruised lips. At the door to Christopher's chamber he turned slightly, nibbling on his bottom lip when he seen the blonde man still standing there watching him avidly. With a small smirk he swept into the room chuckling to himself as the fur swooshed quietly behind him. Over by the hearth Jeffrey stood with a suspicious look on his face and his arms akimbo.

"You're planning on disobeying aren't you?" He accusingly hissed.

"Mayhap."

"You're asking to get punished. The Boendr is to be here tonight, do you want him whipping you again?"

"Jeffrey, nothing ventured nothing gained. Christopher will not make a scene in the hall if I serve him; he may pull me aside and hiss at me, but he won't do anything to bring embarrassment upon him. Besides, what do I care if Hunter is here? There's nothing that that man can do to me anymore."

"Matthew you have gone and left all common sense. Hunter is the ruler.....the king.....what he says goes. He can order your master to turn you back over to him if he so chooses. Which I personally don't think you have to worry about, after all he thinks you'd kill him in his sleep; but if he gets even the slightest idea that you're acting out he can order Christopher to beat you.....publicly. Do you really want to be stripped down again while Christopher takes the lash to you? Granted you know he'll ease the pain after the fact, but he'll have to do it to not lose face with the others." Jeffrey pushed. "Not only that, but what if Christopher retracts the offer of freedom?"

"He'll do no such thing." Matthew countered even though the smallest amount of fear tickled his stomach at the thought.

"You're daft Matthew and I'll not have any part of this." Jeffrey moved over and plopped down onto the bed, keeping his eyes away from his brother.

With a small shoulder shrug Matthew contained his curls to a bundle at the nape of his neck and straightened his tunic; smoothing out the wrinkles and adding one of Christopher's leather sashes to cinch his waist. From the bed a snort and some disgruntled grumbles sounded and Matthew closed his eyes for a moment so that he could gather his wandering thoughts. After a couple of minutes he took a deep breath and pulled the fur aside, stepping out into the long hallway and hurrying towards the main hall. He barely made it past the third guest alcove when he was pulled inside and his mouth covered quickly and roughly. There were no sconces lit and when the fur flapped shut it blocked out what little light flickered in the hall.

"Well, well. Seems that Christopher has been keeping things from us."

The deep gravelly voice made Matthew shudder and wiggled fruitlessly to get free. A second set of hands found their way onto his body and revulsion started to crawl steadily through his body; his skin feeling as if there were thousands of tiny bugs moving under it. His hair was pulled free and the leather thonging was tied tightly about his wrists; biting in and cutting the skin cruelly. Fingers clawed at his body as his tunic and leggings were pulled away, the leather sash landing hard across his exposed thighs and making him cry out loudly behind the meaty hand that covered his mouth. A silver tear coursed down his cheek as he found himself lifted and impaled not only by one throbbing thick length but two once again; the pain so intense that he slipped in weeping unconsciousness.

***

The night wore on slowly and Christopher found his eyes wandering down the long hall that ended at his chamber where his dark siren awaited. Mark and Glenn had made their appearance, uttering mocking well wishes as their lips twisted in sick caricatures of smiles and their large hands gripped his and Adam's shoulders harshly. They had disappeared not long after and Christopher pushed them from his mind, watching as his guests traded loud guffaws and in one instance a brawl breaking out over one of Adam's female serving wenches. After that it wasn't long before people started to either drift off to their own homes or crashed down heavily onto the benchs that had been brought. Only after Hunter took his leave did Christopher retire, his body on high alert the futher down the hall he went. Muffled and murmurings from curtained off niches landed in his ears but he dismissed them as a replay of the kiss from earlier made yet another appearance behind his eyelids. Ad he drew closer to his own chamber his breathing became harsh pants and the molten ardor for the curly haired demon rose sharply and left him twitching and leaking inside his trousers.

With a trembling hand he pulled the fur aside and ducked in, the unconcious smile dropping from his lips when all that met his eyes was the slumbering form of Jeffrey. He tamped down on the sudden apprehension and told himself that Matthew had more than likely gone to get himself something to drink or to eat and cursed himself for not thinking of sending back one of the serving thralls with food for him and Jeffrey. The sound of the flap being moved aside had Christopher turning around quickly and letting out an annoyed sigh when he seen it was only Adam.

"What's troubling you Christopher?" He asked as Christopher's brow furrowed in ale-addled thought.

"Matthew."

"What about the wild cat?" Adam asked as he moved over and gently shook Jeffrey's shoulder to wake him; smiling as the lithe bodied man stretched feline like and blinked sleepy jade eyes at him.

"He's not here."

"Could he have gone to take care of some personal buisness?" Adam asked as he helped the groggy man from the bed and pulled him close.

"M-Matt?" Jeff yawned as he looked around. "Where's my brother?"

"That's what we were wondering." Christopher barked, "Mayhap you can enlighten us."

"He-he left. Said he was going back out to serve you." Jeffrey's eyes narrowed and he grabbed a fistful of Christopher's tunic. "You beat him didn't you? You just don't want to admit it. You beat my brother and now are keeping him from me so that I won't turn on you two." He pulled away from Adam and backed up to the hearth; grabbing the fire poker and waving it in their direction when they started towards him. "NO!!! Stay back. Matthew was right, freedom is the only way out of here. You would rather have us in shackles and chains, forever bound to you so that you may take of us as you will."

"That's not true." Adam said placatingly, shooting a worried glance over at Christopher as he watched the blonde thralls outburst passively.

"If I had beaten your brother he would have been immediately installed in this chamber so that I may tend to any wounds I might have left." Christopher said evenly. "But this is getting us nowhere. You said your brother was going to go back and do some serving in my hall for the feast?"

"Yes." Jeffrey spat, stabbing the poker at Christopher when moved close. "I told him not to go, not to tempt the fates but he's stubborn and went anyways."

"He never made one appearance in the main hall. And my hall isn't as large as Adams' so there's no where he could have hidden."

Christophers' steady voice and calm demeanor bewildered Jeffrey and the poker wavered in his hands as he continued to stare at the two men. Slowly Christopher advanced until he was able to wrench the weapon from Jeffrey's slack grip and throw it behind him. The loud metallic clattering of the poker went unheard as the three men stared at each other; the room oppressingly silent as the minutes wore on and none the wiser that the man they sought was merely a couple of compartments down, his near lifeless body being used mercilessly and repeatedly.


	11. Chapter 11

The rhythmic pounding and steady jostling rousted Matthew from his pain induced slumber and he cried out as his body awoke all at once; the bruises and tearing all screaming at him in unison and ever increasing in volume. His face felt swollen and his eyes refused to open to more than just slits, which Matthew was more than grateful for as small icy projectiles slammed stingingly against his face. Cold wind whipped about him and he struggled to grunt, to make some noise to make be known that he was awake. All his shifting and moving only served to get him crushed backwards against a rock hard chest as a hand moved up and wound itself into his wind blown curls, tangling them more and getting wrapped around the thick fingers.

He winced as said fingers were tugged free, a few of the satiny strands being ripped from his scalp painfully. A deep chuckle sounded and it only served to solidify what Matthew had already known; it wasn't Christopher behind him and that the nightmare was far from over. Nothing was said during the grueling ride and Matthew wished over and over again that he'd sink back down into the dark depths of unconsciousness. It wasn't long after that it was over and Matthew was hauled down from his perch and tossed to the ground, the frozen earth rising quickly and meeting his face harshly as he failed to get his numbed arms up to soften the blow.

Gruff deep bellied laughter circled around him and he struggled to get to his feet, his body protesting each halting movement and begging him to stay down. He managed to get to his knees, his jaw locked tight and his eyes screwed shut as his back screamed in pain. All the work however was for nothing as a leather clad foot connected with his lower back and sent him sprawling back into the cold snow. The foot wasn't moved after the blow but a hand wrapped itself in his hair and yanked back, straining his neck until Matthew was sure it was going to snap under the pressure.

"See that?" Matthew's head was forcefully turned and stone long house wavered in and out his vision. "Your new home."

"N-no." Matt croaked, his throat raw from the night befores screaming. "I'm a thrall of the Hall of Irvine."

"Not anymore you're not." His head was released and with a grateful sigh Matthew let it fall back against the snow; the bone-chilling cold a welcome relief from his other pains.

"Lies, it's naught but lies." He hissed, bringing his head up to glare at each man in turn after a few moments.

Matthew was yanked up from the ground, crying out as he was dangled by his collar; the leather biting into his skin and rubbing it raw until thin ruby drops appeared on the skin. He was backhanded twice, the blows landing hard on his cheeks and making the already black and blue flesh throb in pain.

"You dare speak ill of our words? Tis obvious that Christopher has let you run wild, be warned slave that it'll not happen here. You obey without word."

Matthew swallowed, his eyes finally coming to be fully opened and he stared at the two men, their almost identical faces swimming and blurring together as he was roughly shaken back and forth. He managed to work a mouthful of saliva and spat in the general direction of them, grinning when he heard the sound of it splattering against skin. The action got him dropped and as quickly as his abused body would let him Matthew scrambled away, tripping and falling as his feet seemed intent on stumbling over each other. His flight was short lived as he was taken down from behind, the weight of one of the large men pushing the breath out him in one fell swoop.

Fingers clawed at his trousers and before Matthew could mount a plan of attack he was roughly violated, his already hoarse voice rising painfully as he sobbed into the ground. Each forceful thrust forced the already abused orifice to widen further, newly healing rips to re-rip and soon the snow under him was dyed a light pink as his life's essence tried to slick the protruding organ and make it's pounding movements somewhat bearable. Hot tears leaked from Matthew's eyes and froze on his cheeks and he sent up a silent plea to Odin to take him, to take him from his misery. The harsh rutting grew harder and more frenzied, signalling the near release of his captor. As a new, more searing pain erupted deep inside Matthew's wish for unconsciousness was granted and he laid limply on the icy ground as the man behind him panted and growled.

When he came to hours later Matthew found himself lying on the cold stone flooring of the long house stripped completely down. The frigid kiss of the flagstone against his skin made him tremble and Matthew pushed himself to his feet, gritting his teeth and trying his best to shove the worst of the pain out of his mind for a moment. The room was empty save for him and he turned slightly, paling when he found himself in the large master chamber. The room was sparsely furnished, nothing but a large bed and a spindly legged chair that Matthew thought would snap if he even tried to sit on it. The sound of wood creaking reverberated int he silent room and Matthew turned quickly, his eyes wide as the large wooden door that closed the room off, swung open.

Glenn stood in the open portal, his arms crossed over his massive chest as he eyed Matthew from head to toe, his eyes lingering on the rather impressive limp organ resting against Matthew's thigh. He felt his face burn and he moved his hands down to cover himself but a harsh bark from the bald man stopped him and he glared as he trained his gaze on him.

"I did not give you leave to touch yourself."

"I don't need your permission." Matthew growled, his embarrassment gone as he stared down the older man.

"Oh but you do. You're my thrall now. My word is law here and you'll abide by each and every order I give you." Glenn stated with a sick twist to his lips.

"I am no thrall of yours." Matthew spat, his eyes glowing as he slowly started across the room. "My servitude is to Master Irvine and Master Irvine only."

His long strides found him face to chest with Glenn as he hissed and growled; actions that led his face to burn bright red from the sound backhand. His body, still weak, stumbled a few paces and he about toppled to the floor but the large bald man anchored his hand in Matthew's long hair and kept him from tumbling ungracefully back to the floor.

"Silly little slave boy, tis fairly obvious that you're lacking in the mental department. You are naught but chattel here, to be given or traded at the will of your owner." Glenn guffawed as he used his handful of hair to turn Matthew around.

"Christopher wouldn't.....he-he gave me the offer of freedom." Matthew stuttered, his brain screaming at him for believing that he could actually trust one of those lowly educated Norse bastards while his heart murmured that Christopher wouldn't have done such a thing.

"I must applaud Christopher then for a wonderfully executed ruse. Offer of freedom." Glenn laughed again, once more using his hold on Matthew; only this time it was to fling him away. "You think that just because he extended the offer that you were safe from being traded or sold?" His deep bellied laughter grew louder when Matthew's face became in engulfed in burning flames. "Twas probably no more seriously extended except to be used as blackmail to get you to do as told, or get into your trousers."

"Nay...." Matthew trailed off as he noticed Glenn eyeing him again, his mismatched gaze starting to glaze over as on of his large hands started to tug on the leather cord of his trousers.

"Speak slave, did you roll on your back for your previous master to gain his good will? Or were you sold to my brother and I because you refused?"

Glenn moved closer and Matthew swallowed hard, his eyes drawn by the repeated plucking of Glenn's fingers to the already stretched leather. With shaking steps Matthew moved back, bumping into the edge of the bed and sprawling out on his back then scrambling backwards as fast as he could on the furs as Glenn followed suit, leering as his large hands wrapped themselves around Matthew's ankles to keep him from moving any further. The expression on his face never wavered as he landed a heavy open palmed slap to Matthew's thigh, the stinging blow instantly reddening the skin and making Matthew cry out.

"I asked you a question slave."

Again Matthew stayed quiet, his teeth grinding against one another as he eyed Glenn, watching as the large man took sadistic satisfaction in striking him over and over again. It didn't take long for the his body to go numb and his crys dwindled off to nothing and Matthew hoped that it prompt the priest to leave him alone. It had the opposite effect and Matthew could do naught but scream as his body was once more violated, his creamy skin scored with nails marks, bites and darken bruises. His head lolled back on the furs and his body tensed until it felt as if he would break from the bone jarring thrusts. With a whimpered groan he closed his eyes and tried to make himself believe that was back in Christopher's hall, that the body pounding into him was that of his fair haired Master.

His eyes were brought open and his thoughts invaded as he was scoot up some until his head dangled off the edge. Confused he opened his mouth to shout hoarsely the willingly parted orifice was soon filled and Matthew struggled to breathe as Mark rammed home again and again, bruising him on the inside as his heavy organ nearly suffocated him on each thrust. Tears welled in his eyes and his body shook with the sobs, but whether or not either man noticed he couldn't tell, and his scream of pain when Glenn bit down on his chest as he hit his peak was muffled, the gagged crying turned to sick gargling noise as Mark fisted his hands in Matthew's hair and held him still as he thrust in and out harder and quicker as burst after sticky burst filled his mouth to overflow and leaked from the corners of his lips.

Both organs were slid from his body and Matthew struggled to curl up into a ball, hiding his head in the furs as the brothers bandied about lewd comments before leaving, both of them leaving large red, welted hand prints on his hip. The sound of the door creaking back shut should have given Matthew some measure of relief but instead it only managed to sink the reality of his situation further into his head. With a breathy sigh he managed to wrap one of the furs around his body, his eyes narrowing as he thought over what Glenn had said and to his confused and pain addled way of thinking, the bald preist was right. And as he drifted off into pained slumber he condemned Christopher, hating the man once more with every fiber of his being.

*****

Morning had come and Christopher found himself stalking through his long house, calling out Matthew's name and shaking random guests to ask if they had seen the dark haired man. To anyone looking on it was mere a master getting ready to discipline his thrall for slacking, for hiding himself away when there was work to be done; but only Adam and Jeffrey knew the reason and as they watched Christopher get more desperate Helga quietly joined them, her normally lively eyes dim. If the two men realized she was there they didn't acknowledge her and as Christophers' wild search grew more and more frantic. Her lips twitched and her brain screamed at her to take him to the side and tell him that she had watched as Glenn and Mark rode off with him that morn before the sun had a made a full appearance in the sky, but the chilling words they had aimed at her made her clench her jaw shut in fear. She only hoped that Matthew was as tough as he seemed to be and that he soon found his way back.


	12. Chapter 12

Time passed slowly, with days turning to weeks and Matthew gave up any hope of Christopher ever coming to get him; the brother's words eating a deep hole into his soul and leaving him only a shell of the fiery willed man that once existed. Even when they forced themselves upon him there was no longer a fight, his body laid limp under their rutting thighs and heaving chests; the pale creamy skin seemingly now permanently colored black and blue with finger print bruises. His eyes were dull, the lively earthy depths devoid of life as he moved about his new daily duties, his skin always completely bared to the harsh elements of the land. A deep hollow cough had taken up residence in his chest and when he was caught doubled over from a hard coughing jag he was taken and punished; his hands cuffed to his feet, bowing his back to the stinging lash of the leather crop until tiny red speckles decorated the ground around him. Yet no sound ever left his lips as if the mere action take too much to preform.

His mind however wasn't as quiet, his screams and pained howls echoing over and over until Matthew felt that he surely was mad. Each touch made by the priest and his brother made his blood boil slowly until he was sure that it would erupt from his body; letting him escape from the world of the living the same way steam escaped the cauldron as the evening meal simmered. He knew when Boendr Hunter was to visit for he was chained to the bed in the master room, his collar held securely by strong rope that was knotted so tight that even the brothers had to cut it to get him free. One such visit was happening then and Matthew sat crossed legged on the floor, his hands folded neatly in his lap. The sound of the door creaking open made him stand, his head down like the priest had taught him, his hands lying motionless next to his thighs.

Like always a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and Matthew screwed his eyes shut in anticipation of a strike. As customary a heavy backhand landed to his cheek; jerking his entire body sideways and choking him when it forced him further than his rope permitted. Matthew knew without looking that his cheek was bruised and he slowly crawled back over to where he had enough slack to be able to get back to his feet. Once stood again he raised his head, the nasty greenish-yellow of an older bruise redarkening with red and black. Glenn stood before him, his massive arms crossed over his fur clad chest and his mis-matched eyes boring holes into him.

"It is your fault that the Boendr is coming around, you and that no good weak thrall cry over a missing thrall, pathethic."

"But it's not. It's not my fault, had you but left me to my master, this wouldn't be happening."

The words were husky and growled haltingly, Matthew's voice nearly nonexistent from weeks of non-use. Glenn's eyes widened and he reached out and grabbed Matthew by his collar and yanked him to him, growling in his face.

"What did you say?"

Matthew held his tongue, his eyes flaring to life for a mere moment before Glenn twisted what little give there was in the collar and dug it into Matthew's throat, cutting off his airway and his fight. With a sickening crash Matthew went flying backwards, breaking one of the small spindle legged chairs; his body contorting on impact from it's meeting with the hard flagstone. The cold floor was barely warmed by Matthew's body before he was yanked back up, the collar being twisted again until breathing took extreme effort to do. His eyes struggled to stay open as the lack of oxygen became too much for him to bear, but his lips curled back into a snarl as he spit, the slick fluid landing on Glenn's cheek.

Again he was dropped and he scuttled back as quickly as possible, his body slowly trying to revive itself from the repeated chokings. Glenn's laughter rang in the room and Matthew scowled, bringing his hand up to rub at his abused throat. With slow strides Glenn was standing besides and Matthew found himself drug up and crushed against the priests large frame as his lips crashed down over Matthews'. Matthew remained unmoving and forced himself to not bite down on the disgusting muscle that was wriggling in his mouth like one of the plump worms that crawled to the surface of the earth after a heavy rain. Like everything else Glenn did, the kiss didn't last long and Matthew was shoved roughly over the bed, his skin scored and struck until it glowed red before he was invaded brutally; his body crying out with ruby tears as the crystal ones in his warm eyes remained unshed.

After he was cast aside Matthew laid in a huddled ball, his knees drawn up to his chest as he swallowed convulsively; trying to rid himself of the horrid clinging taste of the vile seed that still trickled down the back of his throat. He sputtered a little as the blood from his nose blocked his airway, but it nevered registered to him as his brain roiled with ideas. His eyes moved about the room, taking in the sparse furnishing before landing on the perfect piece of defense. Slowly he uncurled and crawled over, his hand wrapping around the smooth metal; the cold feel bringing a smile to his face that was neither joyous or sane. Trembling he switched his hold so that both hands were clutching the hilt of the poker, the pointed tip pressed hard into his chest; slicing into muscle and flesh with the ease of the plow through fallow ground.

The pain was excruciating but Matthew clenched his teeth and pushed harder; sliding it deeper into his body until blood trickled down steadily. His hold on the handle began slipping as the slick liquid coated his hands. With a cry the poker fell to the ground, the tip glistening and sparkling in the firelight as Matthew fell to the side, his hands coming up to press against the wound that still leaked rapidly. Blackness started to creep into his eye line and he allowed himself to smile; he was making his escape and with a thankful sigh he closed his eyes. However before he could completely slip away the sound of the door creaking open sounded and the feel of hands on his body brought him back to, his eyes blinking open just enough to make out blurrs. He managed a low breathy growl before he slipped away, his last conscious movement being a lightly thrown fist.

xXx

"He has not just up and disappeared, tis impossible." Adam grumbled as he watched his friend move listlessly through out his hall; his hair unwashed and his clothes spotted and stained from repeated nights of drinking.

"Then what pray tell happened Adam? And why hasn't anyone spotted him by now?"

Christopher stopped his weak pacing and brought his shadowed eyes up to meet Adam's; his skin a sallow, sickly color from a lack of sleep and an over indulgence of ale and mead. They had searched the long house and the out lying woodlands for Matthew since his disappearance yet not trace were they able to discern and soon Christopher was reduced to nothing more than a breathing specter that inhabited the stone dwelling. Jeffrey had taken to sulking around Adam's hall and it weighed heavily on the blonde's mind; certain that they had missed one fact or trace that would lead them straight to the missing man.

"Christopher, do you remember nothing about that night that seemed odd?" Adam asked again, his fingers drumming on the wooden table top.

"Aye, nothing other than he kissed me, he intiated contact instead of me..." What little color that had been in Christopher's face drained clean away and his already weak voice dropped another pitch, "it was merely nothing more than ruse to mislead me-he-he had it planned the entire time."

The broken man dropped heavily to his knees, his head bowed and his lips moving in silent pray or condemnation. Adam moved from his seat at the dais and sunk down besides him, pulling him close and stroking the limp mane of hair that once shone brighter than stars in the heavens.

"NAY! My brother would not have done that...never would have lead you to believe one thing just to do another...and he never would have left me..."

Jeffrey's outburst caught the kneeling men off guard and they jumped, turning their attention to him and regarding him solemn eyes.

"How do you know? Your brother's freedom meant the world to him, he offered me the unlimited use of his body if I were to set him free, said he would willing take the tumble if it would get him his ending he wanted. Who's to say that he wouldn't have left you as well, after all you seem to have settled in rather nicely in your new life."

The dagger sharp words dug into Jeff's chest and he moved back as if they were a physical blow; his face crumpled and tears gathered in his eyes as he stared at Christopher.

"Lies. He'd never leave me behind..."

No other words were spoken and it wasn't much longer before Adam bid his goodbyes and escorted Jeffrey from the hall, the young man's shoulders slumped in defeat as he forced himself to swallow down Christophers' words that seemed only too true. In the silence Christopher sat, the flagstones offering him the same cold that seemed to have taken up residence in his body and encasing his heart. From across the hall Helga watched with a breaking heart as he whispered the words that Jeffrey had uttered, altered they might be but the same heart shattering tone in his voice that had been present in the younger brother.

"He'd leave me behind if it meant freedom..."

She couldn't take it anymore, the sight of her master breaking apart too much to bear. Slowly and quietly she made her way over and placed a hand on his shoulder, jerking back when his teary, bloodshot eyes turned to her. He looked so lost; his eyes more dead then she could ever remember seeing them in all the years she had known him.

"Sir...Master Irvine," She swallowed hard, the lifeless eyes ripping her further asunder. "Matthew did not leave of his own accord."

His movement was so fast that it caught Helga off guard and she stumbled back, tripping over the hem of her gown an falling down hard. Despite his weakened condition Christopher's grip on her shoulders was strong and he gazed almost madly at her as he shook her.

"How do you know? What knowledge do you have about this?"

"T-the priest and his brother...the morn after the feast, they rode off with him bound."

"How did you come by this information?"

"I seen them Master."

"And you hid it from me?"

"I didn't want to, but they threatened my family, my grandchildren..."

Helga's voice took over the hysterical edge and she bowwed her head, waiting for Christopher to blow up at her and cast her out, shaming her for the rest of her days. She was surprised when she was pulled into a hug; Christopher rubbing her back gently.

"I understand, if I had those threatened I would have hidden it too, now get thee to your abode my good woman, I'm going raiding tonight."

In his preparation Christopher kept his eyes towards the sky and snuck off into the night, his footfalls muffled by tightly wrapped leather and his face streaked in the ashes of the dying fire. He made it to the priest's long house in record time, his eyes glowing nearly as much as the tallow candles that lit the oil skin window coverings. He hid himself in the bushes as the door squeaked opened and Boendr stepped out, flanked by Glenn and Mark. They moved off towards the stable and Christopher wasted little time in sneaking into the longhouse. He quietly stole down the hall, checking each compartment before coming to a stop in front of the master chamber.

Christopher took a deep breath and pulled the door open, the squealing of the wood making him stop and wait, his gut dropping as he waits for the brother's to come in and investigate the noise. When nothing happened Christopher finished pulling the door open, rushing into the room and looking around before coming to a horrified stand still when he seen Matthew on the floor, the bloodied poker near at hand and his life's essence slipping rapidly from his body. He rushed over and knelt down, pulling Matthew into his lap and brushing the hair away from his face; tears slipping down to wet the bruised skin as he pleaded for Matthew to open his eyes and come back to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Warmth flooded his system and Matthew cried out, his body twisting away from the burning source; his eyes fluttered behind the lids and his mouth worked slowly, baring his teeth to those around him. If he had had full capability of his facilities he more than likely would have laughed as the group crowded around him jumped back and began uttering prayers to Odin; thinking that the dark headed, exotic looking man was possessed by an evil spirit. Christopher leaned in and grabbed his hand, his face a mask of worry as no more movement came from the dark haired man, the skin of his hands bone white from the strength he was using to grip the slack hand.

"Back away Christopher, he's gone..."

"No! Did you not just see him move? There is life in him yet."

"And you are nothing more than a soft headed thrall, he's gone, lost to the seas of time and forever barred from the halls of Valhalla." Glenn barked as he pulled Christopher away.

With a snarl he turned and launched himself at the bald man, not caring that Boendr Hunter was watching on or that Mark was coming to insert himself into the fray. All that mattered was that he had to exact his pound of flesh for what he had done to Matthew.

"This is your fault, you stole him from my hall. You did this to him!"

"Nay! Twas naught of my doing. See the blood on his hands? Twas he that plunged the poker into his chest."

"Maybe so, but had you not of ran with him like a thief in the night then it never would have happened."

The sound of Hunter clearing his throat stilled the ruckus and both men looked up, Christopher dropping his head in deference while Glenn just stared at him quietly. Hunter moved over and stood between the men, his shaggy blonde hair hanging over his shoulders and catching on the fur of his vest. His eyes dropped down to the motionless form on the floor and he shook his head sadly as he watched Jeffrey stroking the dark hair as he whispered in their native tongue. With another throat clearing he turned his attention back to Glenn and Christopher, his golden eyes hard and his voice gruff.

"Is what he says true? Did you...a priest...steal from a fellow village member? And cause the passing of his thrall?"

"No."

"LIES! You packed him off the day after my fest and he's been here ever since. His death is on your hands."

"Tis no more than the life of a thrall, I fail to see the significance of it."

Christopher's mind shut down and he launched himself at Glenn again, his eyes flashing as he groped around on the floor for some weapon. During their tumbling about the stone flooring they came in contact with the discarded poker and Christopher grabbed it without hesitation, snarling as he held it against Glenn's throat.

"You took his life and I demand yours in return."

"He's loki possesed!" Glenn yelled hoarsely as he stilled, the still bloodied tip digging into his flesh.

"Stand down Christopher." Hunter commanded "Drop your weapon and move aside..."

"Nay, he took from me so now I'll take from him."

"And for you to take his life means from you I'll demand yours."

"For what he took-"

Christopher's sentence was interrupted by Jeffrey yelping shrilly and Matthew groaning breathily. Without a 'by your leave' Christopher moved over and knelt down, pushing aside the dark locks and burying his nose in Matthew's neck, inhaling the scent and letting silver tears wet the sensitive curls at his neck. The deep, dark eyes opened and Christopher moved back...the life gone but a coldness taking it's place.

"M-Matthew?"

"They are in league with the underworld!" Glenn accused, his eyes wide as Matthew started to move slowly, fresh bright red blood slipping from the ragged hole in his chest. "They will rain curses down on our village and we shall surely perish."

All eyes turned to Matthew, mouths agape as he sat up with his brothers help; his skin the color of ash and his chest coated in scarlet. Jeffrey cried out in their native tongue, his green eyes wild as he gestured about. It made the few others in the hall jump and cower away, Glenn's words of them being possessed ringing in their ears. Christopher looked up, his eyes almost as wild as Jeffrey's as he barked out the order that the blonde thrall was trying to get across in his twisty speech.

"Yarrow! For Odin's sake we need some damn Yarrow!"

"Christopher...Christopher leave him, he's not long for our world." Adam murmured as he approached his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, his heart breaking for the shattered man holding onto the barely breathing corpse.

"No! I can't, he'll make it. Just get us some Yarrow...please Adam...tell them, don't let him die."

"Please Master..." Jeffrey's voice was low and his eyes sparkled like the dew slicked grass in the morning. "You and Matty never gave up hope on me when I was sick, please don't give up on Matty now, he's a fighter..."

"Son. He's gone, let him draw his final breath without the fight and crying. Don't let his last worldly feeling be guilt at leaving you behind."

Hunter's voice was low, his eyes dropped in deference even though the man he was speaking to was a thrall. He knelt down and placed a hand over Jeffrey's, clearing his throat before speaking again, his eyes boring into Glenn, the roiling thoughts he's been battling for the better part of the winter finally wrenching themselves from him and leaving stinging shock behind on the faces that the words reached.

"For the death of this man...this brother, I demand you to leave. There is no price on his life, for his life unbeknownst to me for a time was that of a fellow Boendr." Hunter rises, his eyes steely as he walked towards the priest. "I had but waited for word on his claim, and when I had it I was going to release the brothers from their slavery...yet now only one may go while the other is to rest here for the rest of his eternal life."

"SOFT! You have gone soft Boendr, these men are naught but thralls, slaves to our whims and serfs to till our lands so that we may raid during the summer and bring more back to sell." Glenn moved over and kicked at Matthew's twitching hand, his lips caught between a smirk and a snarl. "See, he's bled like a normal man, he's passed on in the cowards way, stealing his life and cooling upon my stones."

Hunter growled and grabbed a handful of Glenn's fur vest, pulling him close.

"And it's thinking like yours that leaves us stick in the old ways. I am the Boendr here and we will do things my way. I want to bring us from the dark ages..."

"Dark ages? If you truly wanted to leave those days behind you wouldn't go raiding still each summer, bringing more back to serve us."

"And it ends now! N'ver again shall we raid, no more breaking up proud villages just to bring them back to do our dirty work. From now on we're traders, farmers, soldiers."

"Then you have sentenced us to death. We shall be pillaged and our families massacred while we ourselves are sold into slavery to serve others."

Hunter's mouth was open and his words were growled but they were interrupted by Christopher shoving his way between the two tall men and glaring at Glenn, all his anger as his unfair treatment in years past boiling to the surface and choking his own words as they fell rapidly from his mouth.

"Right now I care not about the future of us, I care about the future of the man that is barely hanging on, we need Yarrow to staunch the bleeding so that his body may make more. Then we need wrappings so that we can bandaged his chest. I know you have such things in your possession _priest_, so now I ask of you to fetch them and bring them hither so that we may save one life..."

"Nay, I shan't be party to this black magick.."

Quickly and silently Jeffrey left his brothers' side and moved to stand toe to toe with Glenn, his green eyes glinting with repressed rage. His words were foreign and Glenn looked around scared, thinking that he was calling up a demon or some other strange being and when Jeffrey tapped his finger on Glenn's heart he screamed; the feeling of ice trickled through his veins. He threw his hands up in front of his face and dashed from the room, leaving all in attendance stunned and slightly wary of the lithe blonde headed man. His eyes still glowing Jeffrey turned and stared at each person, once more repeating his request before he moved back over to Matthew and wrapped him in his arms.

In nearly no time the requested items were lying next to Jeffrey and the assembled ground held their breath as the blonde headed man bent down and went to work, tears and sweat mingling and plopping down onto the nude chest of his brother. Slowly the skin was cleaned; the hideous crimson stain washed away and the hole in his chest packed with yarrow and held in place by a simple bandage job. The rise and fall of Matthew's chest was erratic and a couple of times Jeffrey let fly a string of curses when it failed to rise or fall. Finally Jeffrey sat back, his face tears stained as he looked towards the heavens and called in out in a sing-song lilt, his hands moving from the top of Matthew's head to the souls of his feet and then back again, murmuring under his breath Deftly he reached over and grabbed the blade at Christopher hip, slashing his wrist and smearing his blood over Matthew's lips and watching solemnly as he grabbed another length of cloth and wrapped his wound.

Time slowly crawled, Jeffrey's eyes glued to his brothers' every movement while the others moved around, hushed voices filling the hall with soft noise. Just when Jeffrey had given up hope and got to his feet Matthew's eyes blinked open and slowly his tongue snaked from his mouth, licking away congealing ruby smear. Jeffrey held his breath, and Christopher looked on as if he had lost the ability to breathe.

"Matthew?" He asked breathlessly, his blue eyes round.

The deep dark eyes turned to him and a raspy snarl twisted Matthew's lips, his movement jerky as he tried to stand. When that didn't work he glared, his mouth taking several moment to work in conjunction with his mind, but the words were nonsense, his mind weakened from the loss of blood and with one last weak growl he crumpled to the ground, his curly hair spread wide around his head. Both Christopher and Jeffrey converged on him, holding close and petting his face that was shining with the exhaustion his taxing labor. Adam knelt down and watched the heaving chest of the elder brother and conceded that there was something about the siblings that would not let them let go. That and perhaps they were indeed blessed by their god as a sign of the changing times.

As the group worried and talked amongst themselves the hall emptied out, leaving them alone in the priest's home. As the darkness slowly ebbed away into the light and sun rose high on it's path, one by one they succumbed to sleep; Christopher wrapped around Matthew as much as he could while Jeffrey moved to cradle his brother's head in his lap. Adam laid as close as he could, his head barely touching Jeffrey's leg and his hands tangled in Christopher's hair.


	14. Chapter 14

His eyes opened slowly, the orbs gritty and dry as the flesh scraped open. His chest was on fire and every movement sent pain skittering through his system. The involuntary cry that wrenched itself from his dry and cracked throat burned as if he had swallowed a burning coal and washed it down with flaming tarrow. His entire body felt as if it were caught under a large boulder and his head as if there were thousands of tiny horses stampeding through it.

"Shh, you're fine my child."

The kindly voice sounded from his right and he struggled to move so he could see the speaker. As always her lively blue eyes twinkled and her silver blonde hair was bunned at the nape of her neck.

"Helga."

"Shush Matthew. Rest your boice my dear, I'll go get you some warmed mead with honey to help soothe the pain."

"No." Matthew croaked when she rose, his face shining already with a light sheen of sweat. "Don't leave me...please."

"Matthew my child, calm down. I only be gone a moment or two. I can send Master Irvine in you don't want to be alone."

Matthew paled; his eyes darting around the room, realization dawning on him that was in the Masters Chambers in Irvines long house.

"No Helga, and please don't tell him that I'm awake."

"I'm afraid I have to tell him my dear. He's been worried that you'd never come around again."

"At least for now keep my status to yourself Helga. I fear that my eyes are already heavy again."

Helga smiled knowingly and patted Matthew's shoulder, moving to her hand to cup his face gently as she spoke quietly.

"I understand. I shall keep your secret for now, and if you are among the dreams when I return I'll leave the drink on the night table."

"Thank you."

The words were sincerely grateful and Helga nodded with a soft smile before she turned and left, the fur flapping gently behind her. The muted sound of the fire popping in the hearth caught Matthew's attention and he turned his head to stare at the mesmerizing flames. Hate and anger welled up in his chest and hot angry tears rolled down his face as the flames flickered and danced; unaware of the dark thought swirling in the mind of the man on the bed.

"DAMMIT!"

The word exploded from his lips, shattering the silence as his hands clenched at his sides; balling the fur and tugging at it. He turned his gaze away from the fire and back to the fur divider; his lids slowly drifting back down as the soft pops and crackles from the fire lulled him back into a state of semi sleep. Before he could go back under however the sound of speaking jarred him back to consciousness and he opened his eyes to mere slits, closing them just as quickly when he seen Christopher pacing at the edge of the bed.

"Matthew, you have to come back. Your brother is a nervous wreck, he hasn't eaten in over five days."

Matthew's hand was grasped and it took everything in his power to keep from yanking it back and giving up his game. Something warm and wet landed on his wrist; startled his eyes popped all the way open and he caught Christopher on his knees with his head bowed and his shoulder shaking in silent sobs.

"And I need you Matthew. Please come back. You add so much to my hall; even your hate makes a difference. I seen in you that spark of life from the very first time I laid eyes on you. I knew then that there was was something different about you Matthew...and you remind me so much of Adam. I think that I sometimes find myself confusing you with him and wondering if what I feel for you is a residual of what I felt for Adam back then." Feather soft lips ghosted over his hand and Matthew didn't have time to close his eyes when Christopher raised his head. "Matthew..."

Silence reigned between them, Matthew's body vibrating and his face blank while Christopher's were awash with tears as his body stilled completely.

"Matthew? Pray this not be a vision of my over reactive brain. Have you come back to me-us Matthew?"

The words were laced with a hope that made Matthew's heart constrict painfully and his breath catch in his throat. He opened his mouth to speak but the words lodged in his throat as soul consuming hate for the entire Viking race slammed back to the forefront of his mind; erasing the vision of Christopher concerned and sad and instead replacing it with an image of him laughing and holding a whip; poised to strike at a moment's notice. His brow furrowed as he yanked his hand away from Christopher and snarled as much as he was able to do with his raw throat.

"Do not touch me you foul son of a goat!"

"M-Matthew?"

Christopher blinked in confusion at the surly tone of voice and harsh words; Matthew had always shown a marked dislike for his people but never once flung epitaphs in anger. He reached again for Matthew's hand but the dark haired man once more snarled and yanked the appendage away.

"I said do not touch me."

Matthew struggled to get up from the bed, the hate burning in his gut and forcing him from the mattress with the strength that only a strong emotion could call forth. Horrified Christopher started towards the wobbling and feeble looking man, his hand raised and his voice full of fear.

"Be still Matthew!"

"Nay! You do not control me." Matthew snapped as he took a wobbly step forwards.

"But I do. You are my thrall Matthew and therefore subject to my demands and wishes."

Matthew growled weakly, his body trembling violently as he tried to move forwards. His efforts gained him all of about two paces before pitched forwards, the flooring rushing up to meet his face hard. Hands grabbed him and drug him close, keeping him from his harsh introduction to the cold stones beneath his feet. Even though his body was weak from the exertion he fought; struggling against Christopher's chest until black crept into his line of vision. All at once his body went limp and he sank against Christopher; molten tears flowing down his face at the obvious sign of his weakness.

Slowly Christopher rocked them; his hands running up and down Matthew's spine as he lips caressed the sweaty and furrowed brow.

"S-stop. Don't touch me. I'll disembowel you while you sleep and parade your entrails around the village." Matthew stuttered out; his voice airy and holding not one bit of true threat.

"And then you shall be put to death."

"A paltry price to pay to be away from this cold land."

"What of your brother then Matthew? What will happen to him if you decide to sentence yourself to death?"

Matthew swallowed and closed his eyes, his voice a little stronger than before but not any louder.

"He has made his place here. He will survive."

Silence once more enshrouded them and Christopher gently cupped Matthew's face, his thumb stroking the stubbled cheek. Matthew jerked away from the soft touch; trying to hold onto his anger but it slowly ebbed away under the gentle ministration and tears soon prickled behind his eyelids.

"I was worried Matthew that you'd never make your way back." Christopher said softly, his blue eyes shimmering behind a sheen of tears as he stared deeply into Matthew's earth tone orbs.

"Why do you care?"

"Because Matthew..." Christopher's voice faltered, followed by the words dying on his tongue and leaving him speechless.

"Because you need a thrall to keep your house? To harvest and plant your crops?" Matthew bit out; the words bitter.

Christopher's heart dropped, settling down in the bottom of his feet at the words and it slowly dawned on him that no matter what he did Matthew would always hate him. His arms fell away and he moved himself away, getting back to his feet and moving towards the entrance way.

"You really believe that don't you Matthew?"

"Aye."

Closing his eyes against the pain Christopher pulled in a deep breath and waited for a moment so as to gather his composure. When the cerulean depths were visible again it was clear that he was going to say was hard; his breath catching audibly in his throat before he could even get the first word out. After a couple of failed attempts the nearly silent, halting words blossomed into the still air.

"On-once you are completely healed Matthew you'll have your freedom."

"What of my freedom price?"

"A non-issue."

Matthew's mouth hung opened as he blinked, his brain not comprehending the words that Christopher had said. In the growing silence Christopher turned and walked from the room; the flapping of the curtain the exclamation point to his declaration. The sudden aching feeling of loss that began to eat away at Matthew confused him and terrified him at the same time; he had been given his freedom without price and yet his heart felt as if it were cracking and shattering into thousands of tiny shards. During his extensive exploration and re-questioning of the feeling that he was certain shouldn't have been there, he missed Helga re-entering the room and the feel of her hand on his shoulder startled him. With a hoarse yelp he jumped, wincing from the movement and coloring a deep dark red as Helga smiled kindly down at him and offered him the drink.

"Careful my dear, tis hot and you'll burn yourself."

"T-thank you."

Matthew wrapped his hands around the horn cup tightly; his thoughts still swirling as he watched Helga move about the room tidying things just to keep herself busy.

"I would ask Matthew as to why you are on the floor, but I know that you are stubborn and were probably up to no good as usual."

The words were said playfully and Matthew couldn't help but laugh, nodding his head as he downed the rest of the drink; the warmed mead hitting his belly and spreading nicely along his nerve endings.

"Yes, yes I am that. I fear that I have always pushed myself."

"It's an admirable trait to be sure my child, but it must also be your worst downfall as well."

Matthew nodded his assent and rolled his eyes as Helga clicked her tongue and moved over to where he was sitting on the floor. She took the empty cup from him and sat it on the chair at the foot of the bed and held her hand out to him, clicking her tongue in a disappointed fashion.

"Come Matthew, lets get you back into bed before Master Irvine comes in and finds you thus. He normally comes about this time to lay with you through out the night if your brother hasn't already claimed the spot next to you as his own."

The frank admission brought Matthew up short; allowing Helga to easily pull him to his feet in his shock. As they shuffled over to the bed he managed to find his voice once again and caused in a measured tone, the words trembling slightly on his lips.

"H-he's slept with me?"

"Of course he did Matthew. He didn't want you awaken alone. Master Irvine is a lot of things but he's not discompassionante. Now come child, back to bed with you and then I'll take a look at your chest to make sure you haven't ripped it back a sunder with your flailing about."

Between the two of them they managed to get him back into the bed and comfortable in very little time; the furs pulled just to his waist as Helga gently unwrapped the bandages about Matthew's chest. The wound itself was a pinkish color with a long nasty gouge in the middle but there was no heat coming from it to signal an infection. Quickly Helga sponged the area down and after applying a cool balm that took away at least the physical pain his chest, she re-bandaged the area, scowling Matthew and telling him that he'd better not take another trip out of bed by himself. Smiling and agreeing so as to keep peace Matthew yawned and before Helga could even take her seat at bedside again his eyes were closed; a small frown pulling his lips downwards in slumber.

* * *

Christopher fought the sirens call of the injured dark haired man in his chambers; his hand tipping back tankard after tankard of ale in the bid to shut his mind down and banish the heart killing pain in his body. Soon his eyes were blurred and the only thoughts in his mind were about his bed and before he could gather his inebriated wits he found himself stumbling towards his quarters; visions of Matthew with the furs tangled around his legs floating hazily behind his eyelids.

The fur brushed against his face and he hesitated as the figures of Matthew and Helga gyrated and pulsated in his vision and caused an almost instaneous migrane. For a moment he just stood, hoping that his inactivity would help calm his mind and after a few minutes it seemed to help and he walked nearly normally over to the bed; tapping Helga on her shoulder to get her attention.

"He's sleeping peacefully Master."

"Good, you may find your bed for the night goodwoman."

Helga nodded and left him once more alone with Matthew. Tears sprung to his eyes as he slowly stripped down to nothing; his finery left in a crumpled pile at the foot of the bed. As gently as he could he slid into the bed and pulled Matthew towards him; nuzzling his neck softly as his hand rested over the steadily beating heart, a silent assurance that Matthew hadn't indeed left them. The nuzzling soon turned to light kisses and then gentle nips; Christopher's hands wandering Matthew body before coming to rest on his meaty hips.

Tears once more obscured Christophers vision and he left one last kiss to Matthew's full lips before settling down next to him and holding him close as the drink pulled him under, the phantom feeling of fingers trailing through his hair and over his face chalked up to copius abouts of ale clouding his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Recovery was slow and Matthew found himself slowly going mad at the molly-coddling he was receiving from his brother and Helga. More than once he snarled and ordered them from the room, his lips turned down in a deep scowl. The one thing that changed and helped contribute to Matthew's foul moods was the fact that Christopher had decided to not grace Matthew with his presence. Each day Matthew pushed himself, earning him more than one scolding from his care givers.

Matthew, get back in bed or else you'll never fully heal. His brother grumped as he trailed along behind Matthew to the hall.

"Jeffery my legs are not wounded but if I don't use them they surely they will be."

"You are the most stubborn man I've ever known."

"Perhaps, but you still love me."

"So you think."

The playful banter took away some of Matthew's emotional ache and he was grateful to have him there. The sound of Christopher and Adam talking in the hall drew him up shot and he teetered as he tried to stop. Jeffery's hand at his back reminded him that he wasn't alone so he faked pulling a labored breath before hobbling out into the hall; hiding his smirk as Jeffery called out after him.

"Matthew! Back to bed with you, you can't breath now I'll not have you passing out on me again."

All eyes in the hall turned to him and the hidden smirk turned into a heard broken frown when Christopher left the hall. His shoulders slumped and he turned back to his brother; his words soft and pained sounding.

"Help me back to bed Jeffery, I'm suddenly tired."

Slowly they made their way back to the masters chambers; Matthew falling heavily onto the burs and burying his face onto the down pillows and Jeffery crawling in next to him and wrapping his arms around Matthew to hold him close.

"See, you pushed yourself too hard."

Matthew stayed quiet, torn between spilling his secret to his brother and self loathing for wanting Christopher more and more with each passing day. As the time wore on Matthew grew closer and closer to telling Jeffery yet as he opened his lips to expel his innards, Adam's head appeared from behind the fur and he called Jeffery away.

"I'll be back on the morrow Matty." He promised as he kissed Matthew's cheek.

"I'll be plowing the fields come the dawn Brother."

"You are and I'll tie you to that bed."

"You wouldn't."

Jeffery just grinned and left the room quietly behind Adam, leaving Matthew alone with his thoughts; each one centering around his master and the confusing mish mash of hate and desire he felt for the blonde man. One the hand he wanted free of that wretched country and their highhanded hierarchy but on the other he could suddenly couldn't see himself not being by Christopher's side. Helga came and checked on him one last before she left; handing him a tankard of 'spiced' mead to him sleep. After a motherly embrace she pulled the covers up and bid him a good night. sullenly Matthew watched the fur flap closed on her, his thoughts taking him over again.

The fire in the hearth held his attention for only a short time and slowly he drug himself from the bed, his face a mask of pain as each labored movement sent debilitating pain shooting through his body. He stopped for breath twice before his hand fisted in the thick hide covering; the will to move it suddenly stolen him as he brought to mind the cold countenance of the man that had granted him the freedom his heart told him he no longer wanted. He turned back to make the return trip to his bed but a loud clatter from the main hall drew his attention and with no thought to his well being he stumbled and wobbled his as fast as he could down the hallway.

Christopher was seated at the raised dais and the trencher of food he had obviously been eating from was no more than a mess of meats on the floor. His tankard on the other hand was clenched tight in his fist until the skin of his fingers were stark white from the pressure. Matthew paused for a moment to to just admire the sight of Christopher's unbound golden and creamy complexion while a soft, seductive voice whispered in his ear that if he left he'd never again look upon such perfection again. As if he scrutiny triggered some switch in Christopher's mind, the oceanic eyed man looked up and just stared at him as if he'd never the dark haired man before in his life.

"You are out of bed."

"I-I heard a crash...sir. I merely came to investigate."

The tension in the air was palpable and it made it even harder for Matthew to breathe, his hateful words and derogatory names swallowed away as quickly as his mind had given birth them .

"And do what? You are in no condition to do anything to help or hinder the going ons depending on the circumstance. Now get ye back to bed."

There was a silent threat hanging on the end of the sentence and Matthew shivered as he pondered what it could be. Defiantly he took a step forwards, his chin tilted up as he locked gazes with Christopher.

"Or what Master?"

Christopher blinked at the challenging words and what little bit of color that slowly worked it's way back into Matthew's face drained away as the blonde man stood and slowly approached him, his cold sapphire eyes unreadable the closer he came. Matthew opened his mouth to apologize for the brash words but his breath was stolen away when Christopher grabbed him and drug them chest to chest.

"Or I'll put you to bed myself."

Their breath co-mingled, fanning Matthew's face and further confusing him as he leaned into the strong chest; his eyes closing as his mind screamed that it was wrong and to push Christopher away even though his body was melting against him. He swallowed away the screaming in his mind and murmured softly, his lips barely catching Christopher's.

"Would you? I fear I've grown too weak from my mad dash here."

Fingers tangled in Matthew's hair and his head was pulled back gently so that their eyes held again.

"No."

Matthew blinked as Christopher moved away from him, heading back up to the dais and retaking his seat. Matthew took a shuffling step forwards; his mind gloating while his heart had trouble comprehending what was going on.

"To bed Matthew, I will not deal with your brother or Helga jumping down my throat for letting you wander about and potentially hurt yourself more."

The admonishment made fire burn in Matthew's belly and he took another wobbly step forwards.

"They are doing naught but coddling me, I'll never heal if I lay about in bed all day." His eyes dropped, the red on his face deepening and his voice falling down to a whisper. "Will you...will you lie with me?" The question was needy to his own ears and he hurriedly backtracked before Christopher could answer. "I merely mean Sire that it's not fair for you to be put from your bed because of me."

Matthew waited, his breath stuck in the back of his throat as Christopher just sat quietly eyeing him. After a few long and tense moments he spoke, turning his head to his tankard and his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Think no such thing Matthew, and nay I shall not lie with you. Now back to bed with ye and think no more on this matter."

Matthew nodded stiffly, hot tears stinging his eyes and threatening to fall as his mind laughed at him. With as much dignity as he could muster he turned and moved from the room, his gait broken and shuffled but the pain from his wound was nothing compared to the pain from his heart ripping to pieces. As one tear slithered down his face he tried to call upon his hate to soothe the burn but nothing helped and as he slowly dropped down onto the small bed in his own room he let himself finally cry; the hot tears slipping down fast to wet the cornhusk pillow as he drifted away from consciousness.

* * *

Pain ripped through Christopher's chest as he sent Matthew away and he drained his tankard in two large swallows. The way the dark haired siren had leaned into him had tugged hard at his heart but Christopher had no idea how to interpret it; Matthew had made his view on Vikings quite clear and yet he had seemed to want the comfort Christopher so readily wanted to give. He stared at the empty vessel and debated internally about whether or not he should refill it. In the end he decided against it and got up to stretch his legs.

Around the hall he went, the path of his feet matching the orbit of his mind the more he contemplated Matthew. The rushes were disturbed and with a small laugh at the chewing out he'd receive come the morning from Helga he glanced down the hall towards his chamber. His eyes grew heavy and he dropped down onto the bench by the large wooden door; his fingers drumming on his thing as the plaintive pleas of Matthew still rang in his ears. In his mind he knew that if Matthew wasn't weak and struggling to return to normal than the words would have never of left the plump lips; but his body wanted the contact-wanted to feel the warm flesh of Matthew against his own as they slumbered.

He cursed himself as he pushed himself back to his fett and hurriedly moved down the hall twards his chamber, his heart thundering against his sternum as he pushed the fur covering to the side. The thundering died completely when seent he large bed emtpy. Fear started tos urge through his viens even though he knew that Matthew had to be in the long house somewhere. First he took a deep breath and tamped down on the throat choking emotion before he left the chamber. Figuring that in Matthew's still weakened state he wold have had made it more than one or two rooms down he went to check them first. The first two however were bare of anything save the fur covered floors and benches and a cold sweat broke out on his forehead as he started to call out Matthew's name.

By the time he reached the last room his fear had morphed into anger and when he seen the slumbering thrall he threaded his fingers into Matthew's hair and pulled his head up; his voice sharper than normal as he barked out the dark haired man's name.

"Matthew!" Sleepily the chocolate orbs opened and he groaned raggedly, his tongue flicking out to wet his dry lips; the innocent gesture sending liquid heat surging through Christopher's body. "I thought I told you to get to bed."

"B-but sire I am in bed."

Christopher couldn't refute the claim so eh scowled and let Matthew's head drop back down. There cam a muffled grunt and for a moment Christopher worried that he had caused Matthew more pain.

"You were but do you know the headache I will have caught if I had let you sleep here? Helga and your brother would have been out for my head thinking that I sent you wounded from my bed."

Matthew's face was set in a scowl as he slowly turned himself over and sat up, his wild hair sticking to his sweatied face.

"Bah, send them to me, it's not fair that I put you out from your bed while I convalesce at their beheast. Verily if I were back home I would have been up and moving about the second day as I over seen my village and their goings ons. I am not some weak woman that needs a fortnight to recover from a mere scratch."

"Matthew, I fear that what you have is more than a mere scratch," A smile quirked Christopher's lips at the strong willed display. "And while it's fair or not you are to be in the Master's chambers. Now up!"

"Nay."

"Excuse me?"

"I said Nay!"

The stubborn tilt to Matthew's lips made Christopher's smile widen and without a word of warning he reached down and pulled Matthew from the bed; struggling slightly to carry him the room and back into his chamber. gently, as if handling freshly gathered eggs he set Matthew down in the center of the bed then turned to leave, his hand already on the pelt when Matthew called out.

"Master please!" The cry was heart felt and when Christopher turned around Matthew was once more from the bed, his body shaking as he stood still, his hand out stretched as he if was reaching for Christopher. "Master please stay."

"A-are you sure Matthew."

Christopher's heart leaped into his throat as he waited for Matthew to answer; not daring to believe that he was hearing the words that were coming so readily from Matthew's lips.

"Yes Master."

Christopher nodded; the only movement that his body could manage as he moved to stand beside Matthew, placing a hand lightly on his arm and forcing himself to ignore the fire that sparked in his stomach.

"You have nothing to fear from me this night, rest easy Matthew."

Matthew smiled softly and brushed a kiss past Christopher's lips, stating softly.

"I have nothing to fear any night Master."

Matthew moved back over to the bed and crawled beneath the furs and Christopher's heart picked up speed again as he joined him, keeping distance between their bodies.

"For as long as you are here Matthew, you'll have nothing to fear."

Matthew nodded, a small smile on his face as he moved closer to Christopher; hesitantly laying his hand on Christohper's chest; making the blonde man blink before placing his hand over Matthew's and nodding wordlessly as he sealed their lips together.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: We have reached the end of the tale my faithful readers and I love each and everyone of you that have stuck by this fic until it's end. Love and hearts to you all!_

* * *

Wind blewthrough his hair, lifting the dark locks away from his face and making himself. Next to him his brother stood quietly; a scowl on his fair face.

"Really Matthew? Standing at the bow as if you're going to miss the first sight of land? It is not that serious."

He turned, the smile on his face magnifying tenfold and his voice burgeoning with happiness and laughter.

"You say that as if you are not excited to be home brother, after these months away does not the call of the land make you fidget where you stand?"

Jeffery grumbled and moved below as the presence of the priest was called for; his hair pulled back to show the twisting roots that marked him as the bearer of knowledge and healing from the Gods. Once more his eyes drew themselves back to the horizon; his breath catching in his throat as the shore came into view. After what seemed like three or more lifetimes the hull bumped against the shore and Matthew worked his way through the crowd of people patting him on the back and calling his name. His dark eyes only searched for one person and towards the edge of the crowd the flash of spun gold made him smile. He broke into a sprint, pushing through people with shouted apologies as he hurried to catch up with blond mane.

He threw open the door of the long house and growlingly pulled the blonde into his arms; smirking deviously as he sealed their lips together. When they broke away panting, a smile graced the kiss swollen lips and the voice was lilting with laughter.

"I trust the mission went well?"

"Aye, but it was too long."

He smiled wolfishly and in close, hovering their lips scant inches away from each other.

"What about the feast?"

"It can wait, I have a more pressing appetite to attend to."

"Your meeting with the Boender?"

"Of no consequence."

Their lips molded together again as they moved down the hall to the Master Chamber; passion burning brightly and consuming them quickly as it always had but now it was no longer hidden from sight.


End file.
